


The House of Love

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Lover of Olympus [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Nicercy - Freeform, Oral, Polyamory, Polympians - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My "Lover of Olympus"-version of 'House of Hades'.</p><p>Percy and Nico are stuck in Tartarus together, fighting their way to the Doors of Death.<br/>The crew of the Argo II all the while are stuck babysitting Jack, who is desperate to save his mother. The gods on Olympus are in for a surprise once they meet their son.<br/>All the while there is also this stupid war going on, so that's a problem. But it's a good thing at least Annabeth can keep a clear head, which is really necessary considering the gods all throw a fuss when they learn their lover fell into Tartarus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Jack Meets the Crew

Title: The House of Love – Hebe's Protection

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; replacing House of Hades

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, bondage, violence, past mpreg, bestiality, magic, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Polympians (Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Thanatos/Percy, Triton/Percy)

Demigodly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Stolls/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Pau/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Hephaestus/Ares/Aphrodite, Hades/Zeus/Poseidon, Hermes/Aollo, Chiron/Dionysus, Thanatos/Triton, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Lou Ellen, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Scipio, Arion, Pegasus

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Thanatos, Triton, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, Hypnos, Iris, Persephone, Athena, Hebe, Chiron, Calypso, Damasen, Iapetus/Bob, Tartarus

Own Character: Jackson

Summary: The twist of _House of Hades_ , following 'The Mark of Perseus' in my 'Lover of Olympus'-verse, turning the _Heroes of Olympus_ with Percy being the consort of the Olympian gods.

Percy's son Jack is riding with the crew of the Argo II, set on saving Percy and Nico from Tartarus. With Nico stuck in Tartarus together with Percy, Jack will take over his role in the _House of Hades_. He'll lead the quest to save two of his parents, with the help of all demigods.

Nico and Percy all the while struggle with Tartarus, but also with their future. Percy is worried about Jack and how the gods will take the news and how a _family_ is going to work for a demigod who is dating the Olympian gods. He knows the gods were in for smut, but are they also in for raising a child – because Percy was not going to dump his baby-boy in a cabin at camp.

The crew all the while tries to save Percy and Nico while also keeping Jack safe, for Percy's sake. Not that the son of Percy Jackson is going to make that easy for them, of course.

The gods learn about Percy's whereabouts and meet their son, which will prompt some flashbacks on their relationship with Percy, as well as dreams of a future, featuring all gods again.

Smut ensues, mostly between Nico and Percy in Tartarus, but also in the flashbacks, as well as romance and family-love, since this installment focuses on the building of Percy's family.

**The House of Love**

_Hebe's Protection_

_Chapter 1: How Jack Meets the Crew_

Jack was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stood in the middle of the meeting hall of the Argo II. Everyone was sitting on couches together, there were his dads the Stolls on one, both looking short of falling over, together with Clarisse and Chris, another couch was occupied by Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel, on the next were Annabeth, Piper, Reyna and Thalia. There were Grover, Tyson and Ella on another couch. Rachel, Katie and Lou were setting the tables – after their adventures they were all quite hungry. Will, Austin and Kayla however were making their rounds through the hall, checking everyone again for injuries. Nyssa and Jake were trying to fly them out of Rome. Malcolm had Daedalus' laptop on his lap, taking notes on everything that Jack and Annabeth said.

"So you're born to a _guy_ and, not counting Percy, you have twelve fathers?", asked Malcolm stunned. "Most of those being the male Olympian gods, as well as Lord Hades, Lord Triton, Nico di Angelo and our local trickster-morons?"

"Jupp. Drawing my family-tree will be messy", nodded Jack with a broad grin.

They had all introduced themselves to Jack previously and explained how they had gotten to Rome. Jack was trying very hard to remember all their names, but he took some priorities – daddy Travis, daddy Connor, uncle Tyson and his Leo were especially important. He was glad that his Leo was here, he had been nice. He had been the very first person aside from his mommy and Hebe to be nice to him. So when he started to grow restless from bouncing on his feet, he went over to Leo and squeezed in between his Leo and the pretty, dark-skinned girl.

"You said Percy and Nico will be waiting for us at the other side of the Doors of Death?", asked Annabeth softly before turning to Malcolm. "Where... are the Doors of Death, in our world?"

He typed away on the laptop, doing a little research. "Epirus in Greece, to be more precise in something called the House of Hades... That is going to be a lot of fun..."

"It'll be okay", chimed Jack with a brilliant smile. "I promised daddy Nico I'd stay with you and that we'll meet them there. We'll go there and I will get my mommy back."

Leo stared at the boy in amazement. Physically speaking, the kid was even older than Leo, but he was still behaving like a little child. He never really had the chance to grow up. Sixteen years pressed together into a couple of months. The boy was still a child, at least when it came to his mind. He was innocent, he had never partied, never made friends, never visited a school, or been on a field trip, or gotten The Talk from mom and dad, heck he had never even been held by his parents. Nothing had taken that childish optimism and innocence away from him yet. The things Leo had lost when he had watched his mother die. It send a weirdly protective surge through Leo's body to see that in Jack's eyes. In that moment, he swore to himself to protect this boy, not just for Percy's sake, but because Jack _deserved_ that finally someone would care for him. Percy didn't have the time to do so yet, because Hera had taken Jack away from him. Leo promised himself to keep this oath under all and any circumstances. Jack would get to see his mom again.

"You hungry, Jackie?", asked Leo softly, nudging the other boy. "I sure could use a burger."

"What's a burger?", asked Jack confused.

And with that, he had the crew. The only things Jack had eaten so far was the food of the gods – nectar and ambrosia. So they used the cornucopia to summon pizza, fries, burgers, pancakes, bacon, doughnuts and anything else any crew member though he _needed_ to try. All too soon, Jack found himself quite accepted and comfortable with those strangers. They treated him so nice. He assumed that it was either them being used to accepting strangers into their family, since that was basically what Camp Half-Blood was about, according to what Hebe had told him. Or maybe because of his mom. They probably thought they had to keep him safe for Percy's sake.

"Can you tell me about my mommy, please?", asked Jack with large, hopeful eyes, stuffing his face with a hand full of blueberries. "Oh my dads, I _love_ those little things! What are they?"

"Those are berries. Tiny, delicious fruits. Here, have some more", offered Piper with a fond smile, summoning some strawberries and raspberries. "Good, aren't they?"

"Don't make him all healthy just yet", protested Leo and summoned chocolate. "Here, have this."

"Stop it, both of you! He's going to get a stomach-ache at the end of the day", chided Annabeth.

"You're so motherly", teased Reyna amused, making Annabeth blush a little.

"I have years of experience with Percy", huffed Annabeth. "He's as childish."

"Can... you tell me more about my mommy?", asked Jack again, sounding shy.

They settled down for that, getting comfortable on and around the couches and launching into stories. Everyone had to add little parts to the life-story of Percy Jackson, starting with how Grover and Percy had first met. Jack wasn't the only one listening with bright, curious eyes. Jason, Octavian, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Piper were as eager to learn more about Percy and some of the things that were being said, were even new stories to some of the older Greek campers.

/break\

Connor frowned concerned as he led the way to their cabin, Travis following close after him, with a sleeping Jack in his arms. The younger teen had fallen asleep when they had finished the Titan War. After drooling on Leo's shoulder for a while – commented by Annabeth with an "Aw, just like his mommy" - they had decided to put him to bed. They just weren't sure where. With Nico and Percy in Tartarus, the Stolls had offered their room. Obvious choice, according to them. Every cabin had two bunk-beds inside, a bit of a cramped space for Nico, Connor, Percy and Travis, but the four had insisted on sharing. When they entered the cabin, Jack stirred.

"Where am I...?", asked Jack and looked around.

"That's our cabin. We share it with Percy and Nico normally too. You can stay here with us, if you want. Upper bunks are yours. Two bunks are pretty spacious for one person", replied Connor.

Jack looked really excited at that and climbed up the latter. "Two beds on top of each other. That's really, really cool! This is so high up here! Wow! So I can stay with you, dads? Yes?"

"Yeah", nodded Travis with a small smile.

The three children of Hephaestus were assigned to get them to the House of Hades as fast as possible. Figured that Nico's dad had some creepy vacation home, at least that was what it sounded like to the Stolls. Connor grinned a little as he watched Jack rolling around in bed.

"Where did you get the bracelet?", asked Travis with a frown.

Jack stopped his rolling around and faced his dads. "Mommy gave it to me. When we met at the cliff, he hugged me and he gave it to me, because he wanted me to be safe."

"Your mom's always very worried", muttered Travis, his throat tightening.

"You love mommy a lot, huh?", asked Jack softly, hanging over the bed so he could look at the Stolls who sat on the lower beds. "Will you... love me too? I know none of you planned me. I know the woman you all hate made me possible. And I'm not a cute, little baby. Babies are lovable, because they can't defend themselves so parents want to protect them. I'm really strong, I don't need someone protecting me. And I'm already... old..."

Travis heaved a sigh and stood. "Don't... think like that, Jack. Sleep a little, you must be exhausted. It was a long day for you, kiddo. We'll be with the other demigods for a little while."

Connor frowned as he followed Travis. He knew that the questions Jack asked were hard. They didn't love Jack yet – they had only learned about him two hours ago. Unlike others who got a pregnant partner, they got a sixteen-years-old child. It was a lot to take in, especially considering that with Percy being a _guy_ they hadn't exactly expected to become fathers any time soon. They needed to sort their thoughts before they could truly and _honestly_ tell Jack that they loved him. But after everything they had learned in the past two hours, Jack was a lot like his mom, just... so much more innocent. Jack had never been through the same hell as Percy had. The thought made Connor's stomach turn. Right now, Percy was literally in hell. The only reason why he and Travis weren't going out of their minds with worry right now was because they _knew_ that Nico would keep them both safe and alive down there. Their job was to reach Greece and keep Jack alive and happy, because as far as they had seen, Percy _loved_ that boy with all of his heart. It had taken the brothers a little to figure it out, but then the pieces fell together. Percy's weird and depressed behavior since they had met him again. He had been worried about Jack and bottling everything up had made him antsy, he had probably even feared rejection from his partners.

"Want a beer?", offered Jason from the room next door, motioning for them to go inside.

Octavian was sitting on one of the beds, already holding a beer. Travis gave it a dry laugh as he joined them. This was not how he had pictured the first night after leaving Rome. It was supposed to be steamy and hot, with Percy and Nico naked beneath Connor and Travis, the Stolls taking turns with them and maybe between, watching how Nico took Percy. It was not supposed to have them babysitting their sixteen-years-old son. Sitting down with Jason and Octavian, they gratefully took the beers. In a way, Jason and Octavian looked as much like beaten dogs like the Stolls.

"You thinking about dumping him now, because he got a kid?", challenged Connor.

"Because letting _you_ raise the child is a good idea. He needs a proper, Roman role-model."

"I could be that too!", interrupted Jason insulted. "I'm not abandoning Percy on this."

"You heard me say _proper_ Roman, yes?", drawled Octavian with a nasty smirk.

"Why are you so eager?", asked Travis, honestly lost. "I mean, I'm not going to turn tail either, because I know what it feels like to be abandoned by your dad, but... You're not even his dads."

"But I _love_ Percy. He and Leo, they're mine and I'm not abandoning either of them, so if being with Percy means being some kind of step-dad for Jack, well, that's that then", shrugged Jason.

Octavian didn't answer, but he nodded silently. Connor sighed softly. He was a dad.

"Then let's drink. To fatherhood", grunted Connor and lifted his bottle up.

"To fatherhood", chorused the other three boys, clinging bottles with Connor and each other.

/break\

Post-orgasmic bliss was a nice thing and Leo thoroughly enjoyed it as he was laying in the upper bunk in one of the girls' rooms. Since Annabeth, Piper and Reyna were in the head-quarters – as Leo liked to call the meeting and dining hall – Hazel had their room all to herself. So Leo and Frank had decided to join her. Steamy, hot, delicious sex ensued, obviously.

"You took to Jack", noted Frank softly, caressing Leo's side.

"Can't shake the picture of the crying, little boy off", shrugged Leo and bit his lips. "Reminded me too much of myself, after... my mom died. Crying for her, looking for her. But Jack can get his mom back, if we help him. Percy's not lost, he's in Tartarus, but he _will_ get out. Jack can get his mom back and I will be damned if I'm not going to help him."

"You're a good person, firebug", murmured Hazel, kissing Leo's neck.

"He's just... so lonely", whispered Leo upset. "I mean, he's sixteen and all his life there had only been three people in it. His mom, who he got to spend what ten minutes with in total. His kidnapper, who only wants to form a perfect weapon. His babysitter, who I can't judge yet. He never made friends, or fell in love, or had parents or grandparents or even a mentor."

"You're right", nodded Frank slowly, frowning. "Well, he has a family now. He got all of us."

"Yeah", nodded Leo with a small smile. "He does..."

/break\

Annabeth was laying with her feet in Piper's lap and her head in Reyna's, next to Reyna stood Daedalus' laptop and her fingers were flying over the keyboards. One thing she loved about Daedalus' laptop was that there was a program installed that worked kind of like Wikipedia, just, you know, accurate. Listings of consorts and off-springs of the different monsters and gods, references to their legends and of course updates, anything they had been up to since the Old Days. For example, the article on _MINOTAUR, THE_ had a note that he had been slayed by _Perseus Jackson_ in 2005, with a link on Percy's name, leading to his own article. Right now, Annabeth was browsing what Daedalus had on Hebe. Wife of Herakles. Daughter of Hera and Zeus. Goddess of youth. Which most likely meant that Jack was sixteen, because that was her limit. Youth, so she could only age him in a certain range. After all, Geras was the god of old age.

"Annie, come on. Close that damn thing. You've been researching for two hours now, ever since we scattered. Can't we get some rest, if we can't have naughty times?", sighed Piper.

"I second that", agreed Reyna with a soft nod.

"You weren't there when Percy told me about Jack", countered Annabeth firmly. "He was heartbroken. He had been missing out on Jack's first step, his first word. Jack may not have been planned, but that doesn't mean that Percy didn't want to give him a perfect and safe childhood. If Hebe aged him and she's the goddess of youth, then... she must be able to de-age him again. Percy deserves to hold his baby. He's scared that the gods will reject the idea of raising a baby – after all, it has been a couple of thousands of years since Olympus had last seen a new god – but even all alone, he deserves a chance with his son. I'm just... trying to find something on Hebe, some reasons that motivated her to do this and something to motivate her to undo it."

Rachel smiled faintly from where she was sitting on a couch, listening in on the threesome. Getting up, she decided to check on Jack. What she found in the Stolls' room was actually kind of adorable. Grover was sitting there, on the ground, in a circle with Tyson, Ella and Jack. They were playing cards, or rather the satyr was trying to teach the other three how to play Uno. Jack was the first one to spot her. He offered her one of those sincere, happy smiles that Rachel had thought only Percy was capable of. Maybe it was because he looked so much like his mother, but it really freaked her out a bit to look at him. Smiling timidly at him, she waved.

"Hello, Rachel!", greeted Jack, proud he had remembered her name. "Big brother Ty is really good at this game! Uncle Grover taught us! Wanna play too?"

Tyson looked immensely proud that _finally_ , he wasn't the little brother anymore. Technically, he was also the uncle and cousin and what-not. But it seemed they had settled on the Poseidon-aspect of Jack's heritage and maybe, a big brother to watch out for him was what Jack needed. Rachel smiled and joined them for the game. They had fun and were laughing by the time Leo, Frank and Hazel came to check in on them. After Leo and Frank had tried to go to bed to find the Stolls and two drunken blondes in their own room, they had gotten Hazel to see how Jack was doing.

"You lot seem in a cheerful mood", commented Leo, glad about it.

"Little brother is getting better at this!", pointed Tyson out, grinning broadly.

"I like it here", declared Jack and nodded. "Lots of nice people."

"Have you met the horses yet?", asked Hazel as she suddenly had an idea.

Jack's eyes sparkled at that. He had seen pictures of horses and they were beautiful. He wanted to meet real horses. He hastily scrambled up and Ella and Tyson were eager to follow. Rachel and Grover threw the threesome a grateful smile, Rachel stiffening a yawn and Grover stretching after the long time sitting on the ground. They parted ways there. When they reached the stables, Jack was right away being tackled by Mrs. O'Leary, who started licking his face.

" _Master's pup! Smells like Master Percy! Cute, little pup_ ", cooed the hellhound.

Hazel bit her lips to keep from laughing at that while Jack giggled delighted at the hearty greeting.

"That's Missus O'Leary. She's a friend of your mother's", explained Hazel softly. "She's also a hellhound. You can... probably understand her, since you're a son of Hades, right?"

"She called me a cute pup", giggled Jack and ruffled her fur.

"That is cool. Why haven't you mentioned that before, Haze?", complained Leo wide-eyed.

"Come, come, baby brother! You need to meet the horses!", ordered Tyson eagerly.

Jack freed himself from the hellhound and made his way to the four horses. Frank and Hazel followed him, while Leo was eager to lead the way together with Tyson.

"That's Scipio, he's Reyna's companion. And this is Arion, he is my companion", introduced Hazel.

Scipio looked him up and down critically as Jack patted his muzzle cautiously. Arion already had a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue, but this one was different. Horses were sensitive to a demigod's power, they could feel it. And this one was bursting with it, pulsing. He wasn't a normal demigod, he had a nearly pure godly aura to himself, but silver, not golden. He looked a lot like Percy Jackson though, Arion recognized the pretty mare-boy. Just that this one held more power and far more interesting eyes. Pushing Scipio out of the way, Arion tried to gain the boy's attention.

" _What a pretty, little mare-boy_ ", stated Arion, pushing his head against Jack's hand.

"Hi, I'm Jack. I'm Percy Jackson's son", declared Jack with a giggle, also patting the other horse.

"This is your mom's companion Blackjack and Jason's companion Tempest", continued Leo.

Jack turned around to look at the beautiful, black pegasus and the storm-spirit. Arion didn't like it.

" _Pay attention to me, mare-boy_ ", growled Arion, nudging Jack's side.

" _Leave the boss's foal alone!_ ", exclaimed Blackjack annoyed, stomping a little.

" _Calm down, Blacky_ ", murmured Tempest, nudging his mate's side.

"What's a companion?", asked Jack curiously as he watched Blackjack and Tempest snuggle.

"Since Percy and Tyson can talk to horses, calling them our pets seems very offensive, they're no pets, they're companions, who stay with us and help us out of their free will", explained Hazel.

" _Try not to run your foul mouth in front of the foal_ ", advised Scipio sternly, glaring at Arion.

" _Fuck you, I'm saying whatever the fuck I want in front of whoever the fuck I want and if the little mare-boy can't even handle that, he's even worse off than his slu-_ ", started Arion annoyed.

" _Don't call the boss names in front of his foal!_ ", growled Blackjack irritated.

"Stop being so mean to Arion", frowned Jack confused. "Why are you all glaring at him like that? Stop it. That's not nice. He called me pretty, that's nice. No one's ever called me pretty before."

"Pretty?", repeated Frank stunned, frowning confused.

He hadn't been under the impression that Arion was handing out free compliments. Judging by the way Percy normally blushed and stuttered and avoided translation of whatever Arion said, he had always assumed the horse had quite the foul mouth. He had asked Percy once what Arion was saying and his only reply had been _Too dirty, believe me Frank, you do not want to know_.

" _Yes, pretty, little mare. Gonna be my mare_ ", declared Arion with a snicker.

"I'm not a horse. And I'm not a girl", stated Jack confused, running his fingers through Arion's mane. "Why do you call me a mare? I don't know what I am, but I'm not a mare."

Leo groaned annoyed, pushing between Arion and Jack. Percy had told him about what a perv Arion was and that the guy called anyone a mare who he wanted to nail. Leo and Percy included on that charming, little list. Them and any pretty girl and boy and horse that Arion met.

"I am not having The Talk with you, Jackson", declared Leo. "Just stay away from the perv."

Frank and Hazel raised their eyebrows high, intrigued to hear more about whatever Leo knew that they didn't. Jack looked confused and upset. Arion had been nice, why were they all talking like he was bad? He had called Jack pretty and that was something nice, he knew that.

"How do I get a companion too? They're so gorgeous and nice", requested Jack longingly.

"Let's see about that later", sighed Leo and shook his head. "Let's get you tugged in for the night, kiddo. It's getting late. Go back to your cabin and sleep some, Jack."


	2. Nico and Percy in Tartarus

_Chapter 2: Nico and Percy in Tartarus_

Pain and misery were something neither Nico nor Percy had a shortage of, so when they were short of hitting the ground and Nico ordered Percy to use his powers to control the River Cocytus to catch their fall, they both felt like drowning. Nico was crippled by the death of his mother and his sister, by Hazel's face as she accused him of only seeing her as a replacement, of a distraught Percy, blaming him for not finding him earlier. The pain was overbearing, but he knew it. People liked to think of him as some kind of pained, little child. They didn't understand that, even though he burdened himself with all this pain, he could also _handle_ it. Had been handling it for years. He had been carrying it for years without giving in to it, without succumbing to it. He would not give in now, not now that he had his precious Sea Prince back and they apparently had a son who was waiting for them on the other side of the Doors of Death. He broke from the spell that he had broken once before already – with the thought of Con, Trav and Perce waiting for him, loving him.

Taking deep, calming breaths, he tried to regain control of his body again. When his vision cleared, the first thing he saw was a distraught Percy short of drowning.

"No one drowns my son of Poseidon", growled Nico and rushed over, grabbing Percy and holding him close. "Come on, Perce. Wake up! Do _not_ give up! I swear, if you dare leaving me, I'll make you regret that for eternity! _You_ can not leave me, not you! A—And the others, your parents, the gods, your lovers and your friends – and our son – you can't leave them! There's no reason to give up on your life, regardless of what you think you may have done wrong!"

Percy, still stuck in his personal nightmare, could hear Nico's voice through the haze. When everything cleared, he saw Nico's face, the one he had missed so much, worried so much about during their quest. Choking out a sob, he threw himself at Nico, clinging onto the Italian.

"I love you", whimpered Percy, face buried in Nico's neck.

"Sh, I know", whispered Nico softly, holding onto Percy. "But we can't stay here. We need to move – and fast. The air down here is poisonous, cover your mouth, amore."

Percy took a shaky breath, just to choke on it. The air truly burned in his throat and he felt it tightening. He stood on equally shaky legs, grabbing Nico's hand tightly. Nico leaned down to kiss his cheek soothingly. Sea-green eyes turned to look at Nico endearingly and with admiration. He was the son of Poseidon and he had just nearly drowned in misery – quite literally so. And if not for Nico to pull him out of it, Percy wasn't sure what he would have done. And now the air too.

"It's like everything down here is... oh", grunted Percy doe-eyed, blinking a couple times.

"Oh what?", asked Nico confused, slipping his arm around Percy's waist to support him.

"Well, I wanted to say 'it's like everything down here is designed to kill us' and then I remembered that, well, this is Tartarus, so... everything _is_ designed to kill us", answered Percy awkwardly.

"You're adorable", chuckled Nico and kissed the top of Percy's head.

"W—What do we do? The... air... How did you survive?", asked Percy, coughing violently.

"There's a river, we just have to follow this path. It's... a river of fire, but its fire will heal us", promised Nico, tugging Percy some closer. "Trust me, if we drink it, it will help."

"Drinking fire. Of course", grunted Percy and shuddered. "But I... I do. Trust you, that is."

"Good", nodded Nico, eyes darting around in a paranoid manner. "Talk to me."

"Mh?", grunted Percy confused, growing a little sleepy as his head was feeling dizzy.

"I need you to stay sharp and awake, babe", stated Nico, slipping one hand into the back-pocket of Percy's pants, squeezing in an encouraging manner. "So talk to me. Tell me about our son."

"I... didn't know at first", whispered Percy, averting his eyes and leaning into the touch. "Honestly, at first I just thought I was gaining weight because of how much you all spoiling me! You with your delicious Italian cooking and your dad with always only having McDonald's around because of you and Hestia's baking and Aphrodite's self-made chocolate. Honestly, my metabolism must be amazing considering I don't weight a ton yet."

"You truly are adorable", laughed Nico as he continued leading the way.

"Oh, shut it", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. "So, I thought it was just weight gain, but then in December, I... Hera... When I woke up, I was on that island, together with Hera and Eleithyia, the goddess of labor pains. She... Hera, she used herbs on me, kept me highly sedated. Honestly, there's not much I still remember about the months I spend on the island, because I was so out of it most of the time. The months are mostly just a blur to me, I just... I remember growing bigger and realizing about... the pregnancy. The baby. I was... going to be a mother and I had no idea how to deal with it. I was scared, frightened, confused. Mainly panicked when I realized that Hera was going to take my baby away from me. When... it was time for the birth, Eleithyia helped me deliver the baby. Hebe was there too. He was... so small... tiny, really. He was crying. A pink, little worm. But... beautiful."

"Yeah?", asked Nico softly, smiling a little as he saw the tender expression on Percy's face.

"Yes", breathed Percy, eyes shimmering with tears. "He was perfect. Hebe, she... she let me hold him, once. He opened his eyes and looked at me and they were silver, shining like stars. He instantly stopped crying when I held him and he looked... happy. I know that's probably all in my head because he was only a baby, but... I like to think that being with me made him happy."

"It did", promised Nico as he saw the river coming up. "He's your baby and he loves you. I mean, look at him. He was so happy to see you, he's only a kid, but he did everything to find you."

"Y—You're right", agreed Percy slowly. "I mean, I saw him once, in a dream. He was already a toddler and he was crying so much, missing me so much – he traveled me to him through the shadows, dream-walking. I... I held him and he was this wonderful little boy..."

"Why haven't you told anyone?", asked Nico concerned. "I can hear it in your voice, how much it weighted you down. I can't begin to picture how much it must have hurt you to keep it to yourself."

"I just couldn't disappoint you and the gods", whispered Percy hoarsely.

Nico suspected that it was less the poisonous air and more the pain of his heart that caused him to sound so short of breath, so he hugged his lover a little closer. "You're so silly, Percy. You could _never_ disappoint me, or the gods. I love you, I have always loved you, Percy, and I always will. Don't you see all the things the gods were willing to do for you? You're more than a fling to them, they would not abandon you over such a thing. They would support you. We all would have supported you, would have helped you through this. You're not alone, Perseus."

"It...", started Percy and wavered, both vocally and physically.

"Hey, hey. I think this air is getting to your head", grunted Nico with a concerned frown, holding tightly onto Percy. "This isn't about your fear of disappointing us. This is about you disappointing yourself. You're angry at yourself. And you didn't tell anyone because you know you wouldn't have been blamed, you know any of us would have told you that it's alright and that together, we would find and save Jack. But I think right then, you just _wanted_ to wallow in self-pity."

"Fuck you!", growled Percy with an angry glare, pushing him away.

"Better", grunted Nico and stood, looking at Percy darkly.

"What?", asked Percy confused. "You want me to shove you around?"

"Yes!", exclaimed Nico, amusement gone and replaced by irritation. "This isn't you. Percy Jackson does not wallow in self-pity. He stands up when he gets kicked down and he fights. So stop being sad and start being strong! Because that's what you are! You're the strongest person I ever met. You're the one who decided to chase after a quest to save his best friend – and you did that _twice_ , once for each of your best friends. You're the boy who went to Hades to safe your mom when you were twelve. Whatever shit fate throws at you, you dodge it and keep going! That's why I love you so much, because you're optimistic and strong and wonderful. Don't stop being that."

Percy stared at Nico wide-eyed, frozen in shock. It felt like his vision was finally clearing after months of living in the fog. The son of Hades was right. Ever since Hera had abducted him, he had started to fall into a dark pit. He had been spiraling down into a mix of hatred, anger and revenge-plans. But Nico was right, this wasn't him. All his life, he had been tormented one way or the other – by Gabe and Nancy and monsters and titans and now giants. But he had never let despair get the better of him. He had never pitied himself for how bad things were and always fought to make them better. It truly was time to stop being angry about the missed time with Jack and fight hard to get the boy back and make up for missed time and make sure the time they would have would be amazing.

Nico all the while was bracing himself. For what, he didn't know. A well-thrown punch? A hit to the face? Kick to the stomach? Would Percy go for Riptide? For a son of Hades, who was the king of grudges and using violence, lashing out was the most logical conclusion. Not that Nico would mind – he could hold his own weight in a fight – and he wouldn't mind helping Percy blow off steam. He did not brace himself for a heated and passionate kiss or for Percy to throw himself at Nico. Well, this was certainly more pleasant than being kicked in the balls. He grunted surprised when Percy cupped said balls. Yes, much more pleasant indeed. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

"Did I miss something?", panted Nico as they parted, staring with dark eyes at Percy.

He loved Percy like this – all flushed, with kiss-swollen lips and half-lidded lustful eyes. Percy grinned at him and bit his lower lip, tugging on it until Nico grunted. Then he kissed it better.

"You were just being you", whispered Percy hoarsely, fingers clawed into Nico's shirt. "You always know what to say to me. And that never failed to make me horny. So please do what you do second best. Make love to me, with all that Italian cheesiness you always use on me."

"I prefer to call it seduction, thank you very much", grunted Nico unimpressed and rolled his eyes. "And how about we do that after we reached the river. If you're a good boy and drink your fire, I'll make love to you afterward and put as much cheese on as you want."

Percy laughed softly and grabbed Nico's arm tightly. He was in literal hell, but right now it didn't feel that way. Right now, he was motivated to get the hell out of hell, get his boy back and serve Hera on a silver plate to the Olympians – it was time the queen of punishments would be on the receiving end of divine punishments. He was full with motivation and even though he knew the very air here was poisoning (Nico had ripped his shirt up and tied the pieces around their mouths to protect them at least a bit – and hello, Nico's abs), he knew they'd get out of here alive. Nico had gotten out of here alive before – and he had been alone back then. Now there were two of them and they had the advantage of Nico's previous experience. This was do-able.

"Here we go. Drink up, my Sea Prince", ordered Nico as they reached the river-bed.

They were in a more hidden part of the river-side, where large stones shielded them from sight. Nico had already spotted a group of Empousai before and he had heard the screeching from Arachne, who had fallen down before them. There was entirely no reason to confront the monsters down here and advertise the two delicious demigod snacks. This was Nico's turf. He had the home-advantage. They were in the underground, the underworld, surrounded by earth and darkness. He kept manipulating the shadows around them, enough to at least partially shield them. They weren't exactly hidden, but at least they weren't strolling around in broad daylight with neon signs over their heads. He watched concerned how Percy gulped down the fire, looking reading to wretch it up again. It was important that Percy kept it down, even though it tasted vile and horrible.

"Come on, Perce. You've had worse", joked Nico, grinning a little. "Remember how Rachel, Clarisse and Annabeth teamed up on us to cook for us, to prove they could do it?"

"I don't think anyone knew what it was, not even them", laughed Percy, leaning against Nico.

"You feel better?", whispered Nico, pushing the hair out of Percy's face.

"Mh. A bit. Just... tired. What do we do now?", asked Percy, snuggling up to Nico.

"First, rest. See that cave down the stream? We hide there and rest. Because afterward we'll need all the strength we can get, because I know where we can find help and shelter, but it's still a long way", stated Nico, urging Percy on to stand. "Come on, you'll get your treat in the cave."

Percy's eyes sparkled with desire at that. Aphrodite's Blessing had the perk that, very much like a succubus, he drew strength from having sex. And if they needed all their strength, their best shot was with powering Percy up. Percy _liked_ that plan. A lot. Once inside the cave, hidden rather far in the back, Nico started to lay out their clothes in a nest. Percy was eager to supply his clothes for that. Chuckling amused, Nico pulled Percy close. He knew Percy needed this to reach his full potential, he too needed this. He needed to assure himself that this time around, he wasn't alone. This time around, he had the most important thing in his life with him. He had Percy with him. Laying the son of Poseidon out on their makeshift bed, Nico sat down between his legs.

"My beautiful, gorgeous Sea Prince", whispered Nico, kissing down Percy's torso. "Perfecto."

"Ah, si", agreed Percy with a cheeky grin, arching his back. "Very much so."

Nico grinned against the skin of Percy's sixpack, dipping his tongue into Percy's naval. He reached his other hand up to Percy's mouth and didn't have to wait long for Percy to suck three fingers in, tongue twirling around them in a teasing manner as Percy coated them in saliva. Nico pulled them out again and trailed them down Percy's torso, teasingly circling Percy's nipples. A shudder wrecked Percy's body as the chilly air caressed the wet path. Nico licked up Percy's erection as his fingers reached Percy's groin. The son of Poseidon eagerly spread his legs and Nico proceeded to push two fingers in the moment he engulfed Percy's cock with his mouth. Bobbing his head a couple of times, Nico scissored his lover until his own cock was aching for some action too. Slipping away from Percy, he adjusted the Sea Prince so he had better access before easing his dick into the tightness. Percy's moan was swallowed by Nico's lips as he placed a tender kiss on Percy's lips. Resting one arm next to Percy's head, he hoisted Percy's waist up with his other and started a slow, deep rhythm of thrusts. Percy was more than pleased by the pressure Nico put onto his prostrate. Smiling into the kiss, Percy laid his arms around Nico's neck. Nico's hand slipped from Percy's waist between their bodies to caress Percy's cock. Percy moaned into their kiss as he came hard. Somehow, the danger of doing it in Tartarus was a turn on. Who would have thought? Panting softly, he collapsed onto their heap of clothes and just let Nico take what he still needed. Not that it took the son of Hades a lot longer. Groaning, Nico came deep inside of Percy. Licking his lips, Nico slowly pulled out and rolled them over so he could tug Percy close and under his chin. Percy hummed in agreement.

"That was way more effective than drinking fire", stated Percy with a grin.

"Good", chuckled Nico amused, caressing Percy's side tenderly.

"Tell me more about your plan", prompted Percy, kissing along Nico's collarbone. "It would make me feel better to know what to expect. Promise I'll try and actually listen."

"Mh, Mister Second Place ADHD will try to listen", teased Nico amused, kissing Percy's temple.

"Wait! Second place?! Who dare take my crown!", gasped Percy in mock-scandal.

"Leo 'Can't Sit Still For A Second' Valdez, who else?", snickered Nico with again, kissing Percy's cheek this time. "Okay, so after we rested, we will make our way to Damasen. I... met him the last time I was down here. Hopefully, we will meet Bob on our way. Back-up would be good."

"...Bob? Bob the titan?", asked Percy and tensed some, looking at him wide-eyed.

"The one and only. Literally. There a a _ton_ of names in Greek history that got reused, but I'm sure Bob's the only one named 'Bob', thanks to you", snickered Nico, kissing Percy's nose. "Dad took him in as the janitor of the underworld, because, well, he wasn't evil anymore so there was no reason to throw him into the eternal punishment of Tartarus again. We're... friends, I guess. I can... call on him, or rather, I already did reach out. It's best if we rest and wait for him to come here."

"You're friends with a titan? What's next?", laughed Percy, shaking his head a little.

"Damasen, the one we're seeking out, he's a giant", said Nico dead-seriously.

"You're... not joking", stated Percy slowly, staring stunned. "Wow. Why? How?"

"He's... the anti-Ares. The anti-war. Peace. A peaceful giant, guess how much he's loved by his brethren?", replied Nico softly. "We kind of... bonded over being outcasts. The first time I fell into Tartarus, Cocytus really got to me and I was at a... bad place about Bianca and Hazel and you and being an outsider among demigods for being a son of Hades. We hit it off pretty well."

"Okay. I _really_ need a nap now", grunted Percy, shaking his head, pecking Nico's lips. "Night."

"Good night, my love", whispered Nico, pulling Percy a little closer for safety.

Not that Nico slept. He knew how to go without sleep. He needed to keep watch, especially for when Bob would come for them. Once Percy was finally asleep, Nico cautiously started dressing them. After that, he cradled Percy in his lap, holding onto him tightly. The thought of getting back to Percy, Travis and Connor had been the only thing to keep him going down here.

"Nico!", called a loud, enthusiastic voice out, startling Nico.

"Mh... sh... no screaming...", groaned a tired Percy, curling together.

"Oh. You brought your consort this time. But... Tartarus isn't a good place for a date."

Nico blushed and glared at Bob while shaking Percy awake. "Come on. Time to go."

Percy blinked his eyes open and was surprised to see a smiling Iapetus in a janitor uniform. He was even more surprised when he was swept up into a hug while 'Bob' babbled on about how happy he was to see Percy again because Nico kept telling him about his consort and what a good friend Percy was. It made Percy feel guilty, that he had never visited Bob before. Hadn't even thought about what had happened to the titan after the war. Nico seemed to pick up on Percy's mood as they left the cave and continued their way toward Damasen, with Bob entertaining them.

"Stop looking like that", whispered Nico softly. "I know what you're thinking. Stop it. You have had a _lot_ going on yourself, aside from the war. You can't be there for _everyone_. And Bob wasn't alone. He had me, dad, Persephone, Damasen. We're not all dependent on you alone either, Percy. You're not the protagonist in your own little drama-series. Each of us have our own lives. While you were gone, we all lived without you too – we missed you, yes, but we didn't stop existing."

Percy grew nostalgic and wanted to continue on that note, but an enthusiastic Bob interrupted them, having a sabre-tooth skeleton cat sitting on his head, looking like the happiest little boy ever, even though he was a thousands of years old giant. "Look, guys! I found a kitten! Isn't he cute?"

"...You're not keeping a skeleton kitten, Bob", grunted Nico with a deadpan as Bob lifted the kitten up and held it in front of Nico's face, so it could purr right at him. "Take it away. Not a cat-person."

"Oh please, I remember the time you claimed not to be a people-person", teased Percy fondly, reaching out to pat the kitten's head. "I think it's cute, Bob. What do you want to name it."

"Small Bob!", exclaimed Bob, looking proud of himself. "Damasen will love him!"

Nico snickered a little. "Of course he will. If you present the beast with that kind of enthusiasm."

Percy laughed, feeling light-hearted. They had been traveling together for hours now and Percy felt pretty motivated. Bob's cheerful attitude made a literal journey through hell actually rather joyful – and that he was strong and could just sweep any attackers away with his mop was equally helpful and entertaining. Not that Percy and Nico didn't put in their own share of fighting. But together, as a team, Percy felt like this was easy. Easier than it would have been if he would have been alone. Like always, Nico made Percy's life easier. He smiled as he scratched Small Bob behind the ears.

"So, what do you want to do when we get out of here?", asked Nico casually, sword drawn.

"Olympus", was Percy short answer, putting all the determination behind it as he could. "I'm done being a push-over and doormat for the magical world. We will kick Gaia's ass, then I will kick Hera's ass and then I'll settle the fuck down. I'll get Jackie de-aged and then I just want a calm, peaceful, beautiful and normal life. As normal as I can get. I'll take godhood and be done with this."

"Sounds good to me", chuckled Nico with a fond smile as Damasen's place slowly came closer at the horizon. "The gods have been fussing over you getting hurt too much anyway. It was annoying."

"Oh my, we wouldn't want to inconvenient the mighty Ghost King", snorted Percy, rolling his eyes.

"Come! You have to meet Damasen!", interrupted Bob eagerly, making Percy laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will go back to the crew and to their trip to Venice - where Jack will finally meet his godly parents! Prepare the pillows, because there are going to be a lot of fainting gods! ;)


	3. How Jack Meets his Fathers

_Chapter 3: How Jack Meets his Fathers_

Leo was pretty much done with everything. He, together with Jason and Clarisse, had fought money-dwarves in Bologna and it had been extremely exhausting. So he was just laying sprawled out on the bed, resting and reminiscing, while Frank, Hazel and Jack had left for Venice. It didn't sit quite right with him that his lovers were gone without him, then the fact that little Jackie was also gone. But apparently Jack was fluent in Italian and that would come in handy. He had been taught so much by the goddesses that he held probably more knowledge than Malcolm and Annabeth together. Still, Leo worried for the boy, because by all other means, he was still a child. Though that was not all Leo worried about. He was also worried about Percy, down in Tartarus.

"You're quite gorgeous when you're concerned."

Humming softly, Leo arched into the kisses being bestowed upon his shoulder-blades and neck. He turned to lay flat on his stomach, head to the side so he could look at Octavian. The augur's cunning fingers were wandering down Leo's spine in a rather tender way. The man may be an ass when he wanted to be, but he was quite the cunning and tender lover.

"Sh. Sleep. Shaddap", groaned Jason next to them, swatting at Octavian.

"Poor little former praetor", cooed Octavian with feigned sympathy. "Shall I kiss it better?"

"Oh. _Yes_ ", grinned Leo, sitting up with sparkling eyes.

"What? Ew. No!", grunted Jason and wiggled his nose while glaring at the Latino.

"I'll let you two double me if you let me watch you kiss", chimed Leo mischievously.

And oh, the picture was worth _so much more_. Those two, looking so utterly disgusted as they neared each other in slow-motion. Still, they looked hot together. The well-build but smaller Jason and the taller but lankier Octavian, both blonde and handsome. And extremely mortified. Leo laughed softly as the two blondes parted and desperately rubbed their tongues and lips.

/break\

So Venice was being overran by katoblepones. Exactly what Frank, Hazel and Jack wanted to do today. Or rather, what Frank wanted to do. Because the damn beasts poisoned his Hazel and Triptolemus, the god who was supposed to _help_ them, had turned Jack into a freaking plant because he disliked Hades so much. So Frank had to fix the stupid chariot of Triptolemus in exchange of getting Jack back, healing Hazel and aiding his help. The only reason they had come to Venice was to get some magic barley from the son of Demeter and then to return. He had expected a child of the Greek Ceres to be kind and nice like Leila. Triptolemus was _not_. Not even a little bit.

Well, at least his dad had finally decided to help him. Help... was maybe a bit of a stretch. Frank was supposed to take the katoblepones out and then Mars was going to reward him and help him. Frank hated being on his own. He hated that Hazel was suffering and he couldn't help her directly. He also hated that Jack was a plant, because Leo adored the kid and he'd be upset – and if Nico ever caught wind of this fiasco, Frank would be _dead_. Nico's sister poisoned, Nico's son a plant...

"Well, you held up your part of the bargain, so I suppose I feel obliged...", drawled Triptolemus.

He did not look pleased, but Frank looked intimidating, so there was that. Another thanks from dear dad – the blessing of Mars. Now he was buff, taller and more defined. He really hoped Leo and Hazel were going to like him like this though. Holding onto Hazel's hand, he watched how Triptolemus healed her and – with a careless wave of his hand – turned Jack back to human. The boy looked startled and very confused. Frank was actually feeling bad for him. Though Jack had also been quite helpful too. He was fluent in Italian – and every other language because he was a god. He also had quite the impressive knowledge of the city, apparently he had been well-educated in geography. And a lot of other things. Hera had made sure her weapon was perfect.

"Who's the boy?", asked Mars gruffly, arms crossed over his chest, glare etched into his face.

He was staring intensely at Jack, like he was something completely new. Well, according to Annabeth, Will and Malcolm, Jack was something completely new, mused Frank. He offered Hazel a smile as the daughter of Pluto woke up. She blinked sluggishly, staring at her boyfriend in wonder.

"You look _so_ hot", whispered Hazel in total awe.

Frank blushed _furiously_ , which embarrassed Mars _immensely_. A son of Mars should puff out his chest in pride and enjoy being hot. It was in their genes, after all. This one however, he was far too soft to be a real son of Mars. And while Frank was too busy staring at Hazel with pathetically googly eyes, Mars focused on the doppelganger. There was no other way to describe the third teenager in the room. Percy Jackson's doppelganger. Sun-kissed skin, messy black hair and pink bow-shaped lips. His eyes however – they were like two stars. Brilliant and silver. Odd.

"Who are you, punk?", asked Mars, marching up to Percy's doppelganger.

The boy looked around a little bewildered, catching how a kinda different looking Frank and a dazed Hazel were talking with the mean plant-guy. No, there was no one else here.

"Don't call me a punk!", grunted Jack stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest as he straightened his back to glare up at the other. "Be nice to me, or I'll rattle you out to my mom."

"What do I care?", snorted Mars, glaring right back at the brat.

"Because my mom is Percy Jackson", replied Jack, cocking one sassy eyebrow. "Wanna try me?"

Mars snorted and shook his head. It wasn't impossible. In his thousands of years, he had heard far more weird things than a pregnant male. Especially so a child of the ocean. What was a little startling however was that this sixteen-years-old claimed to be the son of a sixteen-years-old.

"You have a lot of imagination, punk", chuckled Mars, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Stop it!", hissed Jack like a kitten that had to bathe, dodging the hand. "I'll tell mom for sure!"

"Yeah, you do behave like Percy's son", noted Mars amused, raising one eyebrow.

"Because I am!", groaned Jack annoyed. "I'm Jackson. I'm the son of Percy and... well, you. You, the other Olympians and daddy Hades, daddy Nico, daddy Triton, daddy Travis and daddy Connor."

Mars wavered a little, looking the boy up and down again. He had the same glower as Hades and his brat, the same mischief sparkling in his eyes like Hermes and his punks, the same overly-heroic aura of Zeus, that gentle yet wild nature of the ocean like Poseidon, Triton and Percy himself, there was something jumpy about him in a way that was unique to Hephaestus and his family because he kept fidgeting with his hands like he wanted to work on something, he had the tanned skin typical for Apollo and the surfer-build too, he even had that twinkle of madness that always possessed Dionysus and, quite obviously, the toughness and backbone of Ares himself. Not backing off from a challenge, even when the man opposite him was twice his size. Granted, the boy could have that thick-headedness from his mother too – were it the qualities Ares had first fallen in love with, after all. But there was more to it. Mars could feel it, could _see_ it when looking at the boy.

"Are you... alright, dad?", asked Jack curiously and confused, stepping closer. "You're... uh, pale?"

"Yeah, just... need to sit down for a moment, lad", grunted Mars, nodding slowly.

He took a seat at the table, completely droning the other three people in the room out and staring at his son in fascination. Over the years of his life he had sired many children, some he was still bragging about, pride evident in his eyes and voice – such as his daughters Hippolyta, the queen of Amazons, or Clarisse la Rue – but never before had he sired a child with another man, much less had he ever seen a child age so rapidly. He couldn't possibly be more than a few months old, because otherwise Ares and the others would have noticed Percy's pregnancy. And how...

"How are you possible?", blurted Mars out, frowning confused.

"I'd... uhm, like to only explain it once instead of... nine times", objected Jack cautiously.

Mars frowned and then he realized. He was not the only one with a sudden case of fatherhood. Nodding sharply, he stood again, grasping the boy's shoulder with a firm hand and turning toward the other three. Pluto's brat was arguing about a flower – what was it with the underworld and flowers anyway? It had never made too much sense to Mars – and Frank just stood there.

"Frank", barked Mars out, getting the boy's attention immediately. "I'm borrowing your little brother here. You, continue on your merry questing and if you haven't retrieved _my_ Percy by the time we meet again, you are in a lot of trouble, my boy."

All Frank could do was nod numbly and watch as his father and Jack disappeared.

/break\

Neptune was laying sprawled out over Pluto and Jupiter. They were having another council meeting and it was incredibly boring. With his head on Pluto's lap and his feet in Jupiter's lap, Neptune was pretty comfortable. It was strange, the things Percy had done to them. He had made them fall in love with him and he had managed to make them see each other in different lights. For too many years, the Big Three had been fighting and arguing and waging war against each other. Yet sharing Percy, loving Percy and being forced by him to 'play nice' had actually made them play nice. For the first time in too long, they were being civil, friendly even. They grew closer again and when they lost their love, their Percy, he knew the goddesses had feared a war. That having lost their connection would cause them to fall into another war. Yet the outcome was quite the opposite, actually. Out of them all, Poseidon had been the most distraught. He hadn't just lost the love of his quite immortal life, he had also lost his beloved son. And instead of fighting about possible punishments for Hera or whatever else thing they could fight about. No, Hades and Zeus loved Percy too and they stood by Poseidon's side. And over the past months, they had grown even closer. Poseidon was pretty sure that his brothers saw a replacement for Percy in him, because they were looking quite alike. He didn't mind. He just enjoyed the comfort they offered him.

Yet the three of them weren't the only ones who had been brought closer by Percy. Hephaestus and Ares still hated each other in a burning passion, but they had developed a kind of bromance, as Poseidon noticed. He suspected Aphrodite to have her fingers in this. These days, the goddess seemed to enjoy her husband again too. And her boyfriend. Sometimes at the same time. It was as though Percy had shown her Hephaestus' qualities too and given her the reign to control both Ares and Hephaestus. For example, right now had Vulcan and Venus laughing together, talking with Pluto and his wife, who was sitting on Pluto's other side not occupied by Jupiter.

"How could they let this happen?", asked Triton with gritted teeth.

He sat close to his immortal lover, one of Thanatos' wing wrapped around him in a soothing manner. Neptune approved of that relationship. They had been dancing around each other for centuries now, but apparently Percy's constant dreamy talk about the underworld, Hades and Nico had intrigued Triton to see for himself how it was down there. He had run into Thanatos and the rest was history by now. Despite the overall situation, Neptune smiled to himself. Thanatos made Triton happy and so far he had been the only one without another one aside from Percy – Hades had Persephone and now Poseidon, Zeus had also Poseidon (and, let's face it, the hundreds of lovers he would always take at the sidelines), Ares had Aphrodite and now quite reluctantly so Hephaestus, Hephaestus had Aphrodite back and also Ares, Dionysus had been in an on-off relationship with Chiron since his training as a young hero all those centuries ago and Hermes and Apollo had been fooling around for a few centuries now too. But finally, Triton too was happy. Well, he would be happier if Percy would be back with them, but that could be said about them all.

The male gods weren't the only ones who were present during this meeting however. Artemis kept bickering with her brother, who was half draped over an overly amused Hermes. The mischievous god was engaged in a conversation with Hecate, Nemesis and Iris. Maybe not Olympians, but still 'Percy's Girls', as Poseidon had labeled them in his head. Their input was important too. Hestia, Athena and Demeter were down the table, swapping cookie recipes. Not that there was much else to do. The gods had been up here for weeks now without a break, trying to find a solution. Their Percy had fallen into Tartarus and no one knew how to get him out there. The gods couldn't intervene.

"At least Nico is with him", muttered Jupiter with the grumpiest expression possible.

And wasn't that alone a paradox thing to picture? Jupiter being glad that a son of Hades was with his lover! But Jupiter knew that Nico loved Percy as much as the gods did and that meant Percy wasn't alone, he was with someone who loved him and who he loved just as much. That didn't mean they worried any less though. Jupiter growled annoyed and started caressing Neptune's hair.

"I have some news. Big news."

The chattering and bickering died down as Mars materialized in front of them. Together with a boy. A boy that looked just like Percy. No, not exactly. There were certain little things that were different about this boy. One of them being his aura. A god could easily read the aura of a demigod and see whose child he or she was. This one however, he... shared the auras of many of them.

"Who... is your little friend? And what's his story?", inquired Mercury skeptically.

"Hi, dads. I'm your son", chimed the boy with the confidence Percy had always possessed when he faced the gods. "My name is Jackson and I'm the son of Perseus. Mh... does that mean I get my own cabin on Camp-Half-Blood too then? Because flipping a coin to decide if I should stay in Poseidon Cabin, Ares Cabin, Hephaestus Cabin, Zeus Cabin, Apollo Cabin, Hermes Cabin, Hades Cabin or Dionysus Cabin... Well, that's gonna give someone a headache, isn't it?"

"You're giving me one right now, boy", warned Jupiter, massaging his temples. "Who are you?"

"Jackson, the son of Perseus", repeated Jack, frowning a little. "I've heard from the others on the Argo II that you guys have some identity crisis going on, but did that affect your hearing too?"

"He sure sounds like Percy's son", commented Hecate amused.

"Yes. As much a sassy shit as his mother", grunted Mars, yet he sounded rather affectionate.

"I... know that me and my children _can_ get pregnant, but that's... a conscious power. And I doubt Percy was thinking about teenage pregnancies and how much he wanted that", objected Neptune.

"Yeah, I guess", shrugged Jack, averting his eyes. "Hera enchanted my mom and when... uh... all of you and mom were... ah, together, well... I was made. And then, when mom was short of showing, Hera abducted him and hid him on an island until I was born. Then she magically aged me, because she didn't need a baby. She needed a _weapon_. To win against the giants, the union between a god and a demigod. Nothing symbolizes that more than a child of both, huh?"

Neptune felt faint and he felt the movement of Jupiter's fingers pause. There was a loud 'thump' where Vulcan fell off his chair. Mars grunted annoyed and walked over to help him up again. Apollo and Mercury looked like they had a stroke. Or two. Looking up, Neptune realized that, yes, Jupiter had quite obviously fainted too. And Pluto didn't look quite conscious either. So Neptune did the obvious thing. He jumped off his brothers' laps to pull the stranger close. Holding onto Jackson's upper arms, Neptune looked him up and down closely. And then he pulled him into a hug.

"You look just like your mother", whispered Neptune, hugging the life out of the boy.

Jack visibly relaxed at that. Finally a dad who didn't react with shock and wobbly knees. He returned the hug eagerly, burying his face in Neptune's chest. Neptune smelt like his mom. Like the ocean. Jack liked that smell. Smiling to himself, he enjoyed being held by one of his dads.

"You're... our... son", stammered Pluto after another moment.

"A—And my _ex_ wife wanted to turn you into a weapon?", added Jupiter enraged.

"Yup", confirmed Jack with a short nod. "So... I kinda unite Olympus, I guess."

"Brilliant", whispered Venus in awe. "Absolutely brilliant. Aside from the whole scheming and kidnapping and such. Oh, you could be a creation of my own! Why didn't _I_ think of this? Surely an immortal child would have swayed Percy the other way!"

"It does however explain why Percy had been so... different", mused Iris darkly.

"Hera took our son away from Percy", whispered Apollo horrified. "I can't imagine how that would effect... no, actually I can, because I saw it. That's why our sweetheart was so beside himself..."

"Poor Perce", muttered Mercury with a frown. "I'd love to hug him right now."

"Don't worry, daddy Nico is with him. He promised to keep mommy safe", replied Jack with a large smile. "And I know mom will be fine. After everything everyone told me about my mom, I know how tough he is. He wouldn't let anything happen to himself before we actually... really meet."

Neptune's eyes softened as he realized that the poor child hadn't even gotten the chance to properly meet his mother yet. So Neptune, naturally so, hugged Jack again, this time even tighter.

"Stop suffocating our son", chided Pluto irritated and pulled Jack away from him to hug him too.

"Oh, that means we get to design a bedroom for you too!", exclaimed Venus excited.

"So... why are you all holed up on Olympus? I thought there is some... war going on?", asked Jack curiously as he was basically handed from god to god, hugged and ruffled.

"The identity crisis you mentioned before", replied Athena and seemed to shift from the rational librarian to a blood-thirsty warrior. "Some like those pansies can deal with it better!"

"We're trying to find out _why_ ", sighed Hestia concerned.

"That was mom's doing", replied Jack with a large grin.

"What... do you mean?", asked Ceres cautiously.

"Well, mom has... powers, from being my mom. I guess it's like a... left-over from the pregnancy", answered Jack as he sat down between Triton and Venus (who instantly started braiding his hair). "I am a god. The God of Unity. I unite gods and demigods. I also am the... beginning of a new era. The first new god born in thousands of years. Not Greek, not Roman. Uniting them. So when my dads had... eeew... sex with mom again, some of my left-over powers managed to calm that identity-crisis-thing you have going on. Uniting Greek and Roman into _one_ god. A god for the new era."

"...Another new name?", groaned Hecate annoyed. "A third aspect? No!"

"No indeed", giggled Jack delighted. "Like I said, _unite_ , not divide. Not splitting up into another aspect, but merging them into one. Partially Greek, partially Roman. A modern god. Not Ares or Mars, but... Ares Mars, you could say. That's... the kind of power _I_ have... I guess..."

"You're not gonna have sex with all the goddesses!", objected Hades Pluto with a frown.

"What? No", huffed Jack and shook his head wildly. "It was a side-effect on mom's behalf, something he couldn't control because he wasn't aware of it. I know who I am and what I can do."

"So... you can... ease us too?", asked Demeter as she shifted to Ceres.

Jack looked nervous now, licking his lips. His eyes darted over to his fathers. Some who still looked in shock and others who just looked enraged by what Hera had done to Percy. There was still a long way ahead of him before he would feel like part of a family here. He knew that. But that didn't mean that they weren't his family. He wanted to help them, even though he knew it was going to be a tremendously exhausting task to unite two aspects of a god into one.

"I... I guess so... Never did it before. I just... know I can do it. But I think it'll be... exhausting..."

"And we'll be here for you when it's over and take care of you", promised Poseidon Neptune.

"And if you start with Vesta over there, I'm sure our sister will bake you cookies", added Hades Pluto, looking the faintest bit amused as he stared at his son. "Don't worry. We will protect you, especially now that your... mother is in such danger. We won't let any harm come to you. Percy would roast us all alive for it, that much is for sure."

That elected a little laugh from the other gods, because they knew just how true it was. Jack smiled and relaxed a little. They would take care of him, for the sake of his mother. Just like the crew on the flying ship did. His mother must truly be amazing, he had so many people who loved him.

"Okay", agreed Jack reluctantly. "But you have to promise to me to bring me back to the ship when I'm done! I promised mom to help the crew to the Doors of Death!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there wasn't much about the gods' reactions internally - but then the chapter would have turned out ten pages long. The gods will get to deal with stuff in their chapters. Together with flashbacks of their special moments with Percy, if ya know what I mean. *wiggles eyebrows* Next chapter will have Poseidon, Zeus and Hades coming to terms with things and recalling their Percy-time!


	4. Poseidon, Zeus, Hades

_Chapter 4: Poseidon, Zeus, Hades_

Poseidon Neptune was laying on Percy's bed, in his room on Olympus. He was running his fingers through Jack's hair, watching the boy sleep. After the boy had used his powers on the female Olympians, he had basically collapsed into Zeus Jupiter's arms. The king had gathered their son up and carried him to Percy's room. Aphrodite Venus instantly recruited all the goddesses to put together a room for the boy. It was good, kept the ladies out of their hair for now. Poseidon Neptune smiled softly as he caressed Jack's hair, trying to see every little thing that resembled Percy. Seeing the young boy so peacefully asleep reminded him of a conversation he once had with Percy, so many months ago, back when they thought their life could be normal...

/flashback\

Percy was tied to the bed-frame in his room in the palace of Olympus, legs wrapped around Poseidon's waist. The older god was thrusting in slow and long movements, hands running up and down Percy's body, lips never truly leaving Percy's. It was hard at times to get all of Percy's lovers sorted out without someone trying to break another one's jaw. But Percy had it all figured out pretty well and showed them all his love in an equal way. He didn't pick favorites. He spend relatively equal amounts of time with them all and when one of them was with Percy, he knew he had Percy's undivided attention. Just like now. Percy was completely falling apart beneath Poseidon, only a whimpering and whining mess, stammering and begging for more and for release. He never slipped a wrong name though. He always knew who he was with and focused his entire pleasure on him.

"You want to come, baby?", whispered Poseidon, nibbling Percy's jawline.

"Y—Yes, please, daddy", whimpered Percy, pushing his pink lip forward with a quivering.

"You're such a tease", growled Poseidon, biting that delectable lip.

"Ouch", mumbled Percy with a teasing smile. "Please, daddy? Let me come and then fill me up, you do it so well, please daddy, I need you! Pretty please?"

Poseidon sighed softly. How much he loved his Percy. How could he ever deny the boy anything, really? Wrapping his fingers around Percy's cock, he started to jerk him off with very controlled movements. He knew exactly where to touch his boy to make him moan the loudest.

"Oh, yes, daddy, please, harder and more and-ah", moaned Percy loudly, wiggling his ass.

Poseidon captured those rosy lips with his own again as he felt his own orgasm approach. He traced the vein on the underside of Percy's cock, just the thing Percy needed to come. Whimpering into Poseidon's mouth, Percy spilled his seed all over their joined bodies. Poseidon groaned as he came deep inside his young lover. Their tongues were still battling as they enjoyed the blissful moments after their orgasms. The moment Percy started to completely hang in his bounds, Poseidon knew his boy was done. Slowly pulling out, he started to untie the Sea Prince. Grabbing Percy's favorite plug, Poseidon pushed it into the tight, leaking hole. Percy whimpered softly as the plug settled.

"You did so good, babe", murmured Poseidon, kissing the top of Percy's head as he pulled him close. "So good. Mh... I wish I could do this for all of eternity, my love..."

"I didn't say I'll _never_ agree", sighed Percy and rolled his eyes as he snuggled up to his lover.

"Then when?", grunted Poseidon, pouting maybe just a little bit.

"Wow. We are more similar than I thought", laughed Percy softly and leaned up to kiss his father. "I just... I'm sixteen, dad. I can always become a god, but I will only have this _one_ high school career with my friends, I will only once have Annabeth and Rachel and the others with me. I just... I just want to enjoy this time. This is like... teenage pregnancies and marriage. Why not enjoy my teen years first before I get married and start a family, daddy?"

"...A family?", asked Poseidon surprised, staring at Percy with wide sea-green eyes.

"Well, I mean...", whispered Percy and shrugged, a far-off look on his face. "You gods can't stop siring demigods. We need heroes. Sure, the goddesses have strong off-springs too, but you, uncle Zeus and uncle Hades especially make the strongest demigods and we will need them. I figured maybe, I don't know, there are always... orphaned demigods, I thought maybe we could raise them, here, together? Instead of letting them grow up on the streets and all... I just... like the idea..."

"I do like the idea", admitted Poseidon thoughtful. Having a closer relationship to our children... But Zeus will _not_ like it. You know it'll take decades before we get that discussion done?"

"That's okay", shrugged Percy with a light grin. "Like I said, I don't want to become a god yet. You guys figure out my proposal and I'll enjoy mortal life. I just... thought it'd be nice, like in the old days. When you gave your children to Chiron to raise. But you just... you sire too many demigods these days. Camp is bursting and Chiron can't _raise_ them all. When I become a god, I want to become a trainer to the demigods at camp. I want to help Chiron, I want to do good. I want them to get a chance at a good life. And those who don't have parents, they... deserve a protected childhood too. Not like Thalia, or Bianca and Nico who were stuck in the Lotus Hotel..."

"You're so very amazing", whispered Poseidon in awe, kissing Percy tenderly.

/flashback|end\

"Nepty? Are you asleep too, my love?", whispered Zeus Jupiter from somewhere above him.

"Let him sleep, Jupiter", chided Hades Pluto, brushing Poseidon Neptune's hair aside.

"M awake...", mumbled Poseidon Neptune and opened his eyes slowly, yawning.

"Yeah. Looks that way", snorted Hades Pluto and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I'm tired", sighed Poseidon Neptune, burying his nose in the hair of their still sleeping son. "A lot happened today. And watching him, I must have fallen asleep..."

"He does look a lot like our Percy", mused Hades Pluto and climbed onto the bed, right behind his brother so he could lay his arms around Poseidon Neptune's waist and pull him closer.

"I think he looks a lot like me!", grunted Zeus Jupiter and puffed his chest out.

"Of course he does", chuckled Poseidon Neptune fondly and leaned over to kiss Zeus Jupiter.

The god of lightning laid down on Jack's other side, ruffling his son's hair a bit. He knew the little one looked most like Percy, but still Zeus Jupiter saw a lot of himself in the boy. He just truly regretted that he had never gotten to see Percy all pregnant... With a sigh, he reached out to caress Poseidon Neptune's hair as he felt himself drifting off to a place filled with pleasant memories...

/flashback\

The date had been perfect and Zeus was more than proud of himself there. He wasn't really good at the whole romance-part of being in a relationship, but what he wanted from Percy tonight required some extra effort. He had taken Percy out to dinner in Paris, under the stars. He had listened to Percy talking animatedly about the drama club's big winter piece where Percy was supposed to play the male lead. It was strange, Zeus was so good at feigning interest and tuning his lovers out until he finally got laid. But with Percy, he truly wanted to hear more. He supposed that was why he wanted Percy to become a god too – he could listen to the boy all day long and fuck him all night long. Percy was special and delectable and absolutely amazing.

"Okay. Spill it. What do you _want_?", asked Percy amused, arms around Zeus' neck as they kissed.

"What makes you think I want something?", grunted Zeus as he pulled their clothes off.

They were in a hotel, the most expensive one Paris had to offer, because only the best was barely good enough for his Percy. Percy laughed throatily, baring his neck for his lover as he was spread out on the bed. Zeus sat up, marveling at the beauty he had beneath himself.

"You _never_ ask about school willingly", chuckled Percy amused. "Camp and my friends, yes, my parents even more frequently – though I do suspect that your sisters have something to do with your improved manners there – but you never want to listen to my 'high school drama'."

"I want to fill you up", growled Zeus, fingers clutching Percy's hips in a bruising manner. "Over and over again until you're round with my cum. Until... you look pregnant, my love."

Percy heaved an exasperated sigh and for a moment, Zeus expected Percy to tell him off. "I tend to forget about your major pregnancy kink. Sorry about that, I do indulge in my other lover's special kinks too, after all. Though... I really did get a lot of weirdos there, mh?"

He offered Zeus a teasing smile and pulled the king into a kiss. And _that_ was why Zeus loved this boy so dearly. Percy was always good for a surprised. While kissing the boy deeply, he started preparing him. All too soon, he was loose and ready and Zeus was more than eager to feed him. That first moment of entering the boy was his favorite. Percy was warm and tight and embraced him in all the right ways. His large hands held the lithe Sea Prince down while the god started thrusting. Distracting the boy with another kiss and a precise hit against his prostate, Zeus slipped a cockring around Percy's dick. As their kiss parted, Percy whined and pouted.

"You are _such_ a dick", sighed Percy affectionately. "No idea why I put up with you."

Zeus just growled and started fucking him. It was good he had the stamina of a god, because it took him seven loads of cum to have Percy up to a deliciously round size. Kissing Percy hungrily, he massaged Percy's round midsection. Loud knocking interrupted him, just before the most anticipated fuck of the night. Glaring, he turned toward his oldest brother. Hades looked less than impressed and not even mildly surprised when he noticed the bulge of Percy's stomach.

"I wanted to ask why Percy is late for our midnight rendezvous, but I can see you kept him... occupied", grunted Hades and shed his robes as he closed the door. "If you steal Perseus when we want to have a romantic picnic, you will have to share our delicious boy."

"You can have his hole", grunted Zeus and rolled his eyes. "Had it seven times already."

Hades grunted with a displeased glare. Percy, by now more than sore, settled on Hades' lap as the god of death pulled him close. Hades was already hard, just seeing Percy naked did that to him. Zeus watched intensely how Percy slowly eased himself onto Hades' cock, whimpering softly. Percy made the cutest sounds when he had been taken just too often. Yet he was never satisfied, always aching for more. And the gods were more than willing to give it to him. With his calves on either side of Hades' lap, Percy slowly started to ride the king of the underworld. Zeus watched completely mesmerized how Percy moved and writhed on Hades' cock, his delicious body going up and down, one hand resting on the underside of his swollen belly, holding it. Caressing it. Playing into Zeus' favorite kink. It got his dick hard again in an instant. He couldn't wait to see Percy properly pregnant with his child, but Poseidon had already said that Percy wanted a proper family _after_ graduation. How boring. But Zeus was forced to oblige to his lover's wishes.

"Come on, please let me come, baby daddy", pleased Percy, caressing his stomach.

Zeus growled, deep and dark, as he dove in. Percy's lips tastes sweet like strawberries and salty like the sea, that unique taste Zeus and the other Olympians had learned to love so much. His hands trailed down to rest on the round bulge of Percy's stomach. Dragging his lips down Percy's torso, he carefully removed the ring from Percy's cock, earning him a relieved sigh.

"A little more focus on me too, _baby momma_ ", grunted Hades strictly.

Percy snickered and rolled his eyes, though he still picked up the pace as he rode the god of death. Zeus placed an extra amount of kisses on Percy's round midsection before finding his cock with his lips. While sucking the teen off, Zeus had the perfect view on Percy's swollen middle. He groaned around the hardness in his mouth, the vibrations making Percy moan softly. After having being held off for seven times, Percy didn't last long. With both their names on his lips did he spill his seed down Zeus' throat. The king grunted pleased and swallowed it all, licking off every last pearl of cum before emerging from between Percy's legs, going back to kissing Percy stomach while waiting for Hades to finish. When the king of the underworld came, Zeus handed him a plug.

"I want him to stay that way for a while", grunted Zeus, caressing Percy's stomach.

"You are _such_ a weirdo", muttered Percy and kissed Zeus softly.

Hades chuckled and plugged the boy before getting more comfortable on the bed and pulling Percy up against his chest. Within moments, all three were curled somehow together, relaxing.

/flashback|end\

Hades Pluto heaved a sigh as he watched the other three sleep. Both his brothers looked incredibly happy, so he could only guess what kind of dreams they had. It made him smile a little. They were so simple-minded sometimes. Not that he didn't agree. It was hard not to think about Percy these days, they all missed him so dearly. But no one knew Nico how he did – and he trusted his son with their lover. Percy was safe, he would be fine and be returned to them in one piece.

"Mornin', daddy Hades", yawned a tired, soft voice.

The lord of the underworld found himself amazed by those silvery eyes. It was scary, in a way. He would never forget the pure-golden eyes of their father. Something told him that Jackson truly was the beginning of something entirely new. Sitting up, he adjusted Poseidon Neptune to lay comfortably without clinging onto Hades Pluto anymore. Jack stretched and sat up too.

"Good morning, my boy", whispered Hades Pluto softly. "How do you feel? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine", replied Jackson with a blinding and happy smile. "Thanks for asking!"

Hades Pluto blinked slowly, then frowned. "You don't need to thank me for being concerned. You're my son. I'm – no, we all are – very sorry that you did not get the childhood you deserved. I know most demigods have a rough childhood, but... you had it very hard and you shouldn't have. Your mother is one of the most caring people I have ever met. He will give you what you deserve when he returns. Until then, your fathers will watch over you, my boy."

"Yeah, I'm not staying here", grunted Jack and looked around the room with the exact same look Percy used when he had realized this was his bedroom. "I need to go back to the crew."

Hades Pluto chuckled at that. The boy truly was Percy's son. Shaking his head, he stood. He had an idea. There was something that needed to be done. Someone Jackson needed to meet.

"You're a good boy and I will bring you back to the ship, but before that, I'd like to take you on a trip", offered Hades Pluto, opening his arms for him. "Come on, one trip with your old man?"

He grunted when the teenager crashed right into him and clung to him for dear life. The poor boy was truly starved for affection and love. Hades Pluto was not the best at that, but he knew exactly who was. Wrapping his arms around the boy's back, he beamed them both off Olympus.

When they appeared in the kitchen, they caused quite the scene. Then again, Paul Blofis had told the gods often enough to use the door by now. And Sally did not approve of being interrupted during the family meals. Both of them were now glaring at Hades Pluto, at least until they saw the teenager he was holding. He winced. From the back, Jackson looked like Percy. So the god hastily let go of the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders to turn him around and face them.

"Oh...", whispered Sally, disappointment visible in her blue eyes. "I thought..."

"W—Who are those people, dad?", asked Jackson worried, turning to look at the god.

"Those people", started Hades Pluto and placed one hand between Jack's shoulderblades, pushing him forward a bit. "Are your grandparents. This is your mother's mother, my boy."

Sally's head snapped up as she stared at the god in disbelief. Her baby boy had told her about the child he had lost, the child he wanted to hold again. But... She frowned as she stared at the boy. The boy who was such a splitting image of her beloved son. Could it really be?

"I don't understand", admitted Sally reluctantly, hands shaking a little.

"The ones who had him used magic on him to age him", explained Hades Pluto, giving the lad another push. "He's a god. A quite powerful one, if I may say so. But he's also your son's child."

"H—Hello... uh... grandma", greeted Jack, ducking his head shyly.

"You... look so much like... like my boy", whispered Sally as she grasped Jack's shoulders.

"You're mom's mom", mumbled Jack and wiggled his nose as he looked at her closely. "You have his eyes. I mean, yours are really blue and mom's are all greeny-bluish. But yours are as kind as mom's. When mom looked at me, I felt all... warm and fuzzy and... loved..."

Sally couldn't help the tears running down her cheeks as she pulled him into the tightest hug possible. Oh, after her son had told her about the pregnancy and the baby that had been stolen, she had started to think about being a grandmother, but she hadn't quite expected _this_.

"He does look remarkably like Percy", whispered a soft female voice.

Jack craned his neck to look at the pretty caramel-haired girl. "And who is that? Are you an aunt?"

"Oh Elysium, no. I'm Calypso", said the girl amused. "I'm... a friend, I suppose."

"Oh. You're like my landlady, right? Because I was raised on Ogygia", nodded Jack in understanding, grinning broadly as he turned toward Paul. "And you're the man grandma married? That makes you my grandpa then. Right? Auntie Annabeth said you're very nice to grandma."

Sally couldn't help but smile at being called grandma. She smoothed Jack's hair, like she used to do with Percy all the time, not that it helped. They sat down around the table together and Sally hastily served Jack the biggest serving possible, claiming the boy needed to gain some weight. Hades Pluto remained in the shadows as he watched Jack animatedly chatting with Calypso, Paul and Sally. He let his mind wander at the cozy, warm picture, feeling reminded of his Percy...

/flashback\

It was cold, not that Hades minded. He enjoyed the cold. But his companion shivered, so Hades laid his arms around Percy and pulled him up onto his lap. Percy yelped slightly in surprise and turned to glare at the god. Hades just smirked and adjusted the large, fluffy towel around Percy's body to lay around tighter. Percy hummed and snuggled into both the towel and the embrace.

"You seem cold", noted Hades casually, resting his chin on Percy's shoulder.

"You could just admit that you like cuddling me", teased Percy with a grin, sighing softly.

Hades huffed and took a strawberry from the basket next to them, holding it in front of Percy's tempting mouth. Those pink lips parted and embraced the strawberry, a sinful sound accompanying it. Hades smirked and kissed Percy's neck softly. Percy sighed heavenly at it.

"For being the oh-so feared god of death, you are probably the biggest romantic amongst my lovers", whispered Percy pleased and closed his eyes, yawning softly.

"I do enjoy your company. I do not need to fuck you every chance I get to see you", stated Hades casually, his gaze focused on the horizon above the beautiful sea in front of them.

They all took Percy out on dates, but most of those dates led to sex. Not just because of the gods; Percy had as much of a sex-drive as they did. If not a far greater appetite. Yet every now and again, it was nice to just sit together, eat and talk. Bonding and connecting on an intellectual and emotional level alone, without the bodily connection following right away. And since Percy had been so afraid that all he was to them was sex, it was important to reassure Percy that they enjoyed any time spend with Percy, in whatever way. These days, Percy was far more settled and secure about his relationships. Which didn't mean they stopped doting on their beloved Sea Prince.

"I love these moments", whispered Percy softly. "Just sitting together, just... being..."

Hades hummed in agreement, arms wound tightly around Percy's waste as they watched the sea lick the shore with its waves. It was a very domestic feeling and Hades truly relished in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I appreciate that you enjoy the story and want more of it, but constant pushing about updates and the question if I abandoned it when there hadn't been an update for a month are really not helpful. I hope the people in question know that they're meant. I have various other stories, as well as a real life, writing new chapters to this story is not the top priority of my day and it does not make chapters appear out of nowhere if you demand "UPDATE!". That only puts more pressure on the stressed author. For the future, not just for my sake but the sake of all the authors whose stories you review, nice words of encouragement motivate far more to write new chapters.
> 
> The next chapter - because I have NOT abandoned this story, thank you very much, I just had way more important things in life coming up than writing fanfiction and believe me, if it had been a possibility, I would have PREFERRED writing fanfiction to what had been going on - will include Nico and Percy encountering Akhlys, as well as the POVs of Hermes, Apollo, Ares and Hephaestus.


	5. Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus

_Chapter 5: Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus_

Nico was worried, more worried than he had ever been. Their journey through Tartarus was a draining and dangerous one. Nico had been injured, thanks to a curse when they had encountered the Arai – daimones of curses, evil spirits that executed curses spoken by the weak-minded. While he had been out of commission, Percy had to face off Akhlys, the goddess of poison and misery. His beautiful and good Percy. And what Percy had done had been the greatest display of power that Nico had ever seen. Percy had controlled the water within the goddess, had controlled _her_. A demigod, controlling a goddess like that, it had been incredible. Percy would have killed her. He could have killed her. Nico suspected that it was less about Akhlys herself, Percy was probably seeing Hera in her stead. Nico couldn't let Percy pull through with it, because killing was not part of Percy's self. The boy was pure and good, he was everything wonderful Nico knew.

"We're... nearly... nearly there", whispered Nico hoarsely, throat dry and painful.

They had separated from Bob, send the Titan out with a message to the gods. He couldn't take the demigods through his regular backdoor. Percy and Nico _needed_ the Doors of Death. The three had agreed to meet up at Damasen's. Now Nico just needed to bring Percy back to Damasen in one piece – body and soul. Tartarus was influencing Percy, Nico could see it. The Percy before Tartarus would have never even thought about killing, but Percy had been willing to kill Akhlys without batting an eyelash, if not for Nico stopping him. The fact that Percy possessed that power wasn't what worried him though, he had always known that even for a son of one of the Big Three, Percy was extraordinarily powerful. It was the fact that the bright-white light of Percy's soul was dimished by the darkness of Tartarus and Nico _had_ to stop this.

"We should take a break", whispered Nico, still weakened from the attack of the Arai.

"Is... Is that... a temple, Nick?", asked Percy softly as he clung tighter to Nico.

They were supporting each other as they made their way toward what looked like a temple. "I... think so. Huh. So that's where it disappeared to. You know, there used to be a temple for Hermes in the underworld – he was always worshiped as both, a god of Olympus and of the underworld. But then it disappeared one day, or so Thanatos said. No one knows where to."

"Guess we just found Hermy's lost temple", muttered Percy with a soft smile.

They got into the broken down temple and settled in a corner, huddled together closely. With Percy sitting on his lap and no monster chasing them, Nico felt a little more relaxed. He ran his fingers through Percy's soft hair, nose buried in Percy's neck. The fresh ocean-scent Percy always radiated helped with the illusion of them not being in Tartarus, but instead outside in the real world.

"Tell me something", prompted Nico tenderly, brushing his lips along Percy's pulse. "Something happy. Something good. Tell me... the last funny thing that happened before you... left."

"Something funny?", repeated Percy, looking a bit dazed before shaking his head. "Have I... told you about how I had a threesome with Apollo and Hermes while Apollo wore a dress?"

"Definitely no. Sounds like good blackmail material though", grinned Nico fondly.

"Okay. So, you know how I joined the drama club at my high school after the gods send the muses to attend school with me, right?", started Percy and for the first time in what felt like days, there was this beautiful spark in his eyes again. "And I told you how I got the role of Romeo, right?"

"How could I forget the prospect of you in tights?", huffed Nico with a teasing grin.

/flashback\

" _I feel like I missed out on something big here."_

_Percy looked up from his copy of the script, removing the arm he had wound around Apollo's waist so he could wave at the new arrival. "Oh, hey Hermy. What can we do for you?"_

_Apollo huffed when Percy let go, standing straight and smoothing out the ruffles of his dress. Hermes raised both eyebrows as he entered Percy's room on Olympus and approached them. His eyes slowly wandered up and down both Percy and Apollo in appreciation. They were wearing clothes fitting the medieval Italy – but Apollo was wearing a dress._

" _I figured I'd try my luck and see if you're free for a date, Perce. But I see Apollo has you... nicely otherwise occupied", grunted Hermes. "What... am I missing here? Why's Polly in a dress?"_

" _You remember how I told you guys about the winter play the school's putting up and how excited I am to have the male lead as Romeo?", asked Percy with a grin and put his script down._

" _Like any of us could forget the news of you in tights", snorted Hermes and rolled his eyes before looking Percy up and down again. "Which looks incredible, by the way. So yes, we're all well-aware of that winter play. Daddy-dearest has it marked down on the big calendar in the throne room. Still looking for a reason why Polly is in a dress though, honey."_

" _So the prospect of me in tights seems to be very alluring for you guys", agreed Percy, rolling his eyes fondly. "And since Apollo is the god of theatrics and such, I asked him to maybe help me out learning my lines. He agreed and suggested that I'd feel more in character if I'd wear my costume. So I challenged him that if I was putting it on, so should he. I didn't expect him to pull through. Then again, retrospectively speaking, I really should have known better. It's Apollo, after all."_

" _Don't say that like it's a bad thing", chided Apollo with a pout._

" _No worries, princess, you look splendid", smirked Hermes and winked at the blonde._

_This caused Apollo to blush faintly, while Percy tried to access the situation. "What am I missing?"_

" _Did we never tell you?", asked Hermes with a mischievous grin, laying one arm around Apollo's shoulders. "Back in the day, like a thousand years ago or so, we used to hook up. I mean, you know the old-old myths and we basically screwed our ways through all of Olympus back then. Did you really expect this to end back then? We've been fooling around in the past two thousand years too."_

_Percy grinned amused as he collapsed back onto his bed, eyes intense as he stared at his two lovers. An idea formed in his mind and he licked his lips hungrily. He spread his legs a little._

" _I have an idea", hummed Percy with a wicked glint in his eyes._

" _Oh. I always love your ideas. Tell us", requested Apollo and sat down between Percy's legs._

" _You fuck me", started Percy, kissing Apollo softly. "While Hermy fucks you."_

" _Oh, I love that plan", agreed Hermes, nodding wildly._

_Apollo blushed a bit, which clashed a little with his dress. Hermes snickered as he sneaked his hands under said dress. He had a feeling he was really rubbing off on Percy. While Hermes started fingering Apollo, the blonde slowly pulled Percy's _tights_ down to his knees. Percy willingly spread his legs some more and hooked them around Apollo's waist, pulling the blonde closer._

" _Come on, Juliet, give your Romeo a kiss", requested Percy with the largest teasing grin._

" _I have a feeling you turn more wicked with every day you spend with us gods", whispered Apollo against his lips, kissing Percy passionately. "And I think I love that a lot, Perce."_

_Kissing Percy again, Apollo grasped Percy's cock. He caressed it into full hardness before slipping his hand down lower to tease Percy's entrance. Apollo invaded Percy's mouth with his tongue and his ass with his fingers, causing Percy to groan happily. Hermes, while watching them, shed all his clothes and knelt down behind Apollo. Sure, he had come to get a piece of Percy, but getting Apollo while Apollo fucked Percy? That was quite a tempting combination too. Smirking to himself, Hermes hitched Apollo's dress up to get to the blonde's naked ass. Of course he went commando._

" _Enough foreplay, Polly", huffed Percy with a glare, grasping Apollo's hand to stop him. "Fuck me. Now. I've been thinking about this ever since we started rehearsing."_

" _What do you think why I suggested this?", inquired Apollo with a wicked grin._

_He grasped Percy's thighs, squeezing them tightly as he parted them for better access. Then he slowly pushed into the tightness that was eagerly grasping his cock, like always. And like always, it felt incredibly mind-blowing. Throughout history, Apollo didn't remember ever having a lover quite like Percy Jackson. When he felt Hermes' grip on his hips tighten, Apollo took a moment to wait, stilling inside of Percy and waiting for Hermes to enter him. He appreciated the feeling of Percy's hands running over his torso, always greedy for touch. Smirking, Apollo stole another kiss from the Sea Prince, enjoying the salty-sweet taste of Percy's lips upon his own._

" _Movement? Any time now?", inquired Percy with one raised eyebrow. "Hermy, would you start?"_

" _It'd be my pleasure, Perce", snickered Hermes delighted, thrusting deep into Apollo._

_The force of the trust pushed Apollo forward, deeper into Percy. Within minutes, they were up to an exceptional pace and Percy was glad his bed had been build by Hephaestus to withstand even the godly coupling. Percy groaned, somehow it felt more intimate to have Apollo as a kind of connection between himself and Hermes and in a way, he could even feel Hermes' orgasm, as it sent tremors through Apollo's body and made the blonde fuck him even harder. Seeing as Apollo was so distracted by being fucked and fucking, Percy decided to take care of himself, so he grasped his own cock and started jerking himself off in the exactly right pace to accompany Apollo's thrusts. By the time Hermes had completely come down from his orgasm and pulled out to lay beside his lovers, Percy was pretty close himself. He used his his free hand to grab Hermes by the neck and pull him into a heated kiss when he hit his orgasm and strained the costumes. Apollo growled deeply at the feeling of Percy's orgasm and the tightening of his muscles, pulsing around Apollo's cock. He ejaculated deep in Percy's tight ass, filling the lover of Olympus up._

/flashback|end\

"I will never forget the image of Apollo in a dress", muttered Nico and made a face.

"I liked it", laughed Percy and snuggled up to Nico, now far more relaxed. "Thanks."

"What for, amore?", asked Nico confused, caressing Percy's hair softly.

"For distracting me. Taking my mind off of things", sighed Percy and buried his nose in Nico's collarbone. "It's just so... heavy... I can't wait to get back home, to Olympus to be safe..."

"You've been through a lot, Perce", whispered Nico softly, hugging his lover closer. "You deserve to be safe and pampered for a while. Just... living in peace, raising Jackie together, huh?"

"Oh, I can't wait to see how Zeus and Ares and the others stumble over each other, trying to change diapers", giggled Percy delighted, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "That's a precious picture."

Nico took a moment to also picture it, before snorting and laughing loudly. "It really is."

They stayed together like that for a while, to recharge their batteries before Tartarus would challenge them again. The goal was clear. They needed to get out alive, get back to their crew. For that – and for the battle that was yet to follow – they'd need their strength.

/break\

While Percy was sitting in the temple of Hermes in Tartarus, telling stories about his sex-life to Nico, four of his lovers were sitting together on Olympus, drinking good, old whiskey and contemplating fatherhood. Or rather, this combined kind of fatherhood.

"I'm gonna teach Jackie the harp", declared Apollo thoughtful, taking a sip. "I think that instrument fits him, wouldn't you? Something soft and old. He'd be good at it, I'm sure."

"He has your genes, Polly", chuckled Hermes, raising one eyebrow.

"He also has Ares' genes, so he should suck at music", muttered Hephaestus below his breath.

"Screw you", snarled Ares with a glare. "I'll teach him how to ride a bike."

"Oh, because putting our son onto such a dead-trap is a good idea", snorted Apollo, glaring at Ares.

"Polly got a point. Perce is _never_ going to allow that", agreed Hermes with a frown.

"I'll build him toys. Perseus is going to appreciate that", hummed Hephaestus softly.

His eyes wandered over the horizon, thoughts drifting off to the last memory he had of Percy before everything went downhill and the lad managed to get himself abducted by Hera. And of course Hephaestus' mother would take the one precious thing away from him. Of course she would.

flashback\

_Percy was stuck between Ares and Hephaestus, the best puffer those two brothers had ever had for their complicated relationship. And Percy worked especially good when he was impaled on both their cocks at once, bouncing on them and begging for more. Hephaestus was running calloused fingers over Percy's smooth and soft thighs, squeezing and patting whatever he could reach. Ares all the while had a bruising grip on Percy's hips and was harshly biting his neck and shoulders, leaving as many marks as possible on Percy's skin to show every one of Percy's lovers that would follow that Percy had been Ares' already today. Possessive prick. Hephaestus rolled his eyes at it._

" _L—Lemme cum", gasped Percy out between short breaths._

_His hands were tied behind his back and there was a nice cock-ring keeping him from coming. They'd keep it that way though, regardless of how much their lover would be begging. It were times like those that made Hephaestus appreciate his brother's sadistic streak. The god of war smirked wickedly at him from over Percy's shoulder before leaving another hickey on the sun-kissed skin._

" _Not tonight, punk", stated Ares lowly, tracing Percy's spine with his thumb._

_Percy shuddered at the touch and arched into it. He was a true masterpiece of art, Hephaestus had to reckon that. Tilting Percy's chin up with one hand, Hephaestus kissed his young lover heatedly. It was during that kiss that Ares and then Hephaestus came, filling Percy up with their seed. Percy groaned, half in pleasure and half in frustration. Hephaestus chuckled amused and cautiously lifted Percy off of their cocks to spread him out on the sheets. Percy glared up at them in pure frustration._

" _All the pouting in the world won't get you out of this, I'm afraid", chuckled Hephaestus and took the keys to unlock the cuffs. "Regardless of how... tempting your pouting may be, Perseus."_

_Percy smirked at that, this knowing smirk he had gained over the past months. Both his lovers laid down on either side of him, running their hands over Percy's torso to trace muscles and caress soft skin. Within moments, Percy was fully relaxed and purring like a kitten. That boy loved cuddling._

" _Why did you join the drama club?", asked Ares with a frown. "The football team, that is a club for real men. But this? This is for pansies! Girly dance and dress-up. Really now."_

" _Don't let Apollo hear you", snickered Percy amused. "And I told you. It's fun, I like it."_

" _He's wearing _tights_ ", supplied Hephaestus, giving Ares a look._

" _Right. Yeah", nodded Ares, licking his lips. "Reason enough to let this happen."_

_Percy snorted and rolled his eyes. "I... was thinking about doing that. Theater, I mean. After graduation. I know it's still some time until then and I know all of you want me to just come to Olympus and be available around the clock for you to fuck me whenever you want."_

" _...Yeah", whispered Ares, with a certain longing to his voice, before shaking his head. "Ah. I mean, no. We want to... do all this romance-stuff and such. Whatever you want."_

" _It's cute when you try to be considerate", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes._

" _At least he's trying", offered Hephaestus with one raised eyebrow. "So this... play-pretend on stage is your thing, Perseus? I can't persuade you to join me in the forges?"_

" _I got two left hands when it comes to that", answered Percy with a grin and pulled Hephaestus down into a short kiss. "But I do like watching you, so there's that..."_

_Hephaestus chuckled, resting one hand on Percy's hip. As much as he – like all other gods – hated that Percy delayed his immortality, he also loved hearing Percy talk about his future. What he wanted do after graduation, how he wanted to help out at Camp Half-Blood, what kind of college he could picture attending. They knew Percy would join them on Olympus in maybe ten years or so, once he'd be settled with his life and the idea of immortality. He wanted to enjoy his youth with his mortal parents and his friends and as hard as it was, they all tried to accept that._

/flashback|end\

Mortals were exhausting. After balancing the Olympians out and taking a power-nap in his mom's bed, Jack had been teleported back to the Argo II, just to be bombarded by questions. Everyone was fussing over him, Annabeth was interrogating him, Leo was sending Will, Austin and Kayla at him to make sure he was alright. At one point, they nearly stumbled over each other in their attempts to assure that 'Percy's son' was fine. In a way, Jack appreciated that they were all so willing to accept him and care for him for his mother's sake, but it was also exhausting and a bit annoying. So while they were stumbling over each other – making plans where to go next, how to bring Percy and Nico back, what to think about the gods abducting Jack, how to defeat the Giants and Gaia – Jack sneaked away to get a bit rest. Not that he had his own cabin to rest in. Well, no one did. But there was a place that was peaceful, where no one would poke him and prod him with questions.

" _You look awfully exhausted, young prince. You should watch your schedule better. You're still young, you need your sleep_ ", chided Scipio seriously, tilting his head at Jack.

Not wanting to face the scowling pegasus, he decided to curl together between Mrs. O'Leary's large paws. The hellhound whined happily at that, licking Jack's face and thus messing up his hair. After a few moments of contently cuddling with Mrs. O'Leary, he heard hooves approach him.

" _Hello, my pretty little mare, what are you doing here? Did you miss me?_ ", snickered Arion.

Jack looked up at the gorgeous brown horse. Smiling brightly, he reached out for Arion's dark mane. The speedster more than willingly laid down next to the giant hellhound so Jack could pat him. The boy had very tender fingers and Arion enjoyed the way Jack looked at him, as though he was totally mesmerized by Arion. That was really good for the ego. He leaned down to nuzzle the boy.

"I was on Olympus and met my dads", whispered Jack softly, turning so he could enjoy the warmth of the hellhound and still face the handsome horse. "Everyone keeps asking me questions about how the gods are doing and if they'll join us during the battle, but..."

" _How was meeting your fathers?_ ", asked Arion, genuinely curious. " _I remember when I first met our father Poseidon. It was disappointing. I'm a horse, he's a human. Was always kind of a... hindrance. Basically grew up without parents. Like you. It's hard being different_."

Jack blinked slowly before smiling brightly at Arion. He knew, in the back of his head, that Arion was the son of Demeter and Poseidon. Two humanoid gods. Yet he was a horse. And Jack? Jack was a boy with too many fathers whose mother was a male demigod. He was different too.

"Yeah. It's hard being different", agreed Jack softly, nodding slowly. "It was great meeting them. They're all so... different and colorful and every single one of them claims that I have some trade from them. It's... nice. I guess. They're trying to make an effort. I don't know. Thanks for asking."

Arion whined softly in reply and nudged Jack once more. Jack understood that everyone's concern was with the war and how to beat the bad guys. Well, he didn't _really_ understand it because he didn't have a grasp on war, but he understood that this was serious business and that all their safety depended on how they'd beat their enemy. Still, Jack was a kid – a kid with a complicated family – so his priorities were a little different. His number one priority was his mom and how to get him back, the crew and he agreed on that. His number two were all his dads, meeting them all and getting to really know them. He sighed and got more comfortable as he started to tell Arion all of this. It was nice to have someone who was willing to listen to him, without being distracted by scheming for their next battle. Someone whose main focus was Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeees, I'm still alive. Sorry for always taking so long with this story, but I am hopeful to finish it within this year! >_


	6. Triton, Thanatos, Dionysus

_Chapter 6: Triton, Thanatos, Dionysus_

Jack's life had been thrown off the rails ever since he had escaped the island. All those people, all those fathers, everyone fussing over him. He knew they all just wanted his best, but it was just so much and it was suffocating him. He just wanted to hide in his mom's arms, hearing Percy say that everything would be okay. Instead he found the next best thing. He hid in the stables, whenever he could, whenever the adults went to discuss important things or anything. He liked Tempest and Blackjack alright, they were kinda like funny and protective uncles, but his favorite was definitely Arion. The speedster was very affectionate, always nudging Jack or trying to be close to him, always listening intently when Jack was telling him something. It made the boy happy and feel like he actually belonged here. Everyone else sort of gave him the feeling as though they just needed him to get his mom back. He knew they were genuine, he knew that uncle Leo cared a lot about him and his dads did too by now, but it still felt kind of weird and out of place. Not when he was with Arion in the stables though. The speedster may be a loudmouth who used quite a lot of dirty words that made Jack giggle. So in a way, he truly wished Arion would be here right now to lighten the mood as Jack walked around Croatia with Jason and Reyna. They needed some kind of artifact that had belonged to a Roman Emperor whose tomb was located in Croatia.

/break\

Percy, Nico, Bob and Damasen made good progress on their way to the Doors of Death, but Nico noticed how the darkness of Tartarus took its toll on Percy. It was why Nico was here. To protect Percy from the darkness. Though he was unsure how to do so when the darkness was not just literal but also mental. Wrapping one arm around Percy's waist to steady him and pull him in, Nico placed a tender kiss below Percy's earlobe, earning him a soft humming sound from the Sea Prince.

"You doing okay, Perce?", whispered Nico concerned.

"As okay as anyone could be while walking through literal hell", muttered Percy.

"At least you're with friends!", declared Bob with a large smile.

Percy snorted, smiling despite himself. "Yeah. You're right, Bob."

"You could entertain me with a story", offered Nico graciously.

"Oh, I could?", asked Percy sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What kind of story do you want?"

"How about...", started Nico and leaned in to whisper into Percy's ear, nibbling his earlobe. "You tell me the naughtiest thing a god has done to you yet, mh?"

"Perv", muttered Percy, blushing a bit. "The naughtiest a god _wanted_ to do was probably dad when he wanted to go all lord of horses on me. Literally. I've managed to dodge that particular godly kink _so far_ , because let's face it, I'd have to put up with an entire zoo if I'd say yes once."

"True", agreed Nico thoughtfully, licking his lips. "Well then, what is the dirtiest thing they _did_ with you, my Sea Prince? Give me something filthy. With details. Lots of... inspiring details..."

Percy snorted, eyes darting over to Damasen and Bob, the latter telling Damasen with vivid arm-movements about how he had first met Percy and Nico, apparently. Well, as much as he remembered of that anyway. Percy turned back to look at Nico, snuggling up to the son of Hades a bit more as they continued their way. This part of Tartarus was cold and even more uncomfortable. Maybe a nice, warming story was just the thing. A bright memory.

"The dirtiest thing a god has done to me was probably Tri", mused Percy thoughtful, tilting his head. "Yeah, definitely. When he persuaded me into having sex with him as a merman."

"You let him fuck you as a merman half the time", shrugged Nico, not very impressed.

"Not just him as a merman. _Me_ as a merman", corrected Percy, raising one eyebrow.

Instantly, Nico's head snapped over to stare at Percy with wide, lust-filled eyes. "Tell me more."

/flashback\

 _Percy had to admit, he loved_ _his merman-form. Triton had suggested it before, that even though a son of Poseidon had the benefits of breathing under water and talking to fishes, being a merman was entirely different. And it turned out that Triton was right. The water felt different, somehow._

" _You like it?", asked Triton softly, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist._

_Percy grinned and flapped his new, blue tail. "Yeah. It's... weird. But awesome."_

" _I'm glad you like it", hummed Triton, trailing his hands up and down Percy's tail._

_The demigod shuddered pleased at the tender and teasing touch. Triton spread his fingers to cover more ground as he slowed his caress some more. Percy arched into the touch, enjoying how his new tail felt. Triton twirled his lover around to face him and Percy eagerly laid his arms around Triton's neck, pulling him down into a long and deep kiss. Triton's hands were now resting on Percy's ass, squeezing tightly. His fingers found a patch of very soft scales – soft and sensitive, considering how loud Percy moaned at the touch. After a moment of massaging them, the scales made way for Triton, revealing a very tight, hot passage way. Percy yelped surprised, jumping in Triton's arms and glaring up at the taller merman. His older brother however just smirked at him._

" _What? Don't tell me you didn't know where all of this was leading...", chuckled Triton fondly._

" _Perv", muttered Percy, resting his forehead against Triton's chest. "You're lucky I'm horny."_

" _You're always horny", laughed Triton, slipping a finger into the tightness. "Now relax, love."_

_Percy muttered beneath his breath about how he was supposed to relax when something so freaking weird was happening to him. Triton just laughed in reply and kissed the top of Percy's head. Normally, Percy wasn't much of a fan of sex while standing, but sex while floating in the ocean was a different thing. His fingers got tangled in Triton's thick hair as Triton added a second finger and started scissoring him. It felt odd, somehow easier, as Triton prepared him. Sparks of pleasure were send through his body as Triton ventured deeper and spread him more. His tail jerked uncontrollable, Percy still unsure how to use it properly. His fingers slipped down, scratching over Triton's neck and shoulders in a demanding manner. Triton grunted at the slight pain, tilting Percy's face up to give him a proper kiss before turning Percy over in his arms. The demigod's back came to rest against the king's chest and Percy relaxed against his lover's body._

" _Okay. And, uh, I mean, I've seen it when, uh, we, I mean, but... how exactly...?", asked Percy unsure, motioning down to where his loins used to be. "How do I get my dick out?"_

_Triton burst into laughter at that and let one hand rest on exactly that spot, fingers caressing until he found a matching patch of soft skin on the front of Percy's tail. Percy groaned at the intense pleasure, feeling utterly boneless under the administrations of his older brother. The feeling intensified even more when Triton slowly entered him from behind, pushing into Percy's tightness. Once fully united, Triton decided to take the time to build up Percy's arousal. More and more of his hard cock extended the hidden sheath. Percy groaned in relief as Triton grasped his cock and started massaging it in harsh strides. Finally, Triton started to thrust and fuck him hard. The two tails of the king of Atlantis wrapped around Percy's tail and seemed to cling onto him for dear life, never to let him go again. Not that Percy minded, because right then and there, he wouldn't mind never to be apart from his lover again. Though he also had other lovers – and family and friends and school – to tend to too, so as brilliant as the moment was, it was not meant to last forever. Far too soon did Percy feel his orgasm build up – after all, this was the first time experiencing such pleasure in this new body. Moaning loudly, Percy sprayed his seed into the water. The grip of tails on his own lower half tightened significantly and he could tell that his big brother was soon going to hit his orgasm too. Triton bit down hard on Percy's neck as he filled the youth with his thick, warm cum. Both of them simply collapsed sideways onto Triton's bed, exhausted from their mating._

" _I always feel bad about polluting the ocean like that", mused Percy after a moment._

" _You are a very adorable idiot", muttered Triton, kissing Percy's temple tenderly._

/flashback|end\

"What an... intriguing tale", whispered Nico, hand gliding down from Percy's lower back to squeeze his ass tightly. "Very... ah, inspiring. When we're back out, I'd like to see that mermaid-form."

"Mer _man_ , you jerk", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, amore", smirked Nico, kissing Percy's cheek. "Can we fuck? You just made me horny."

"We should rest for a while before reaching the doors", agreed Damasen, politely completely ignoring the perverseness of the two boys' previous conversation. "There should be a cave close by. The two of you should recharge some, while Bob and I make sure we're safe here for now."

Nico snickered slightly, because it was quite obvious that the leaving to see if they were safe part mainly referred to not having to witness the two boys fucking. Though Nico was grateful for that, because he would prefer to have Percy to himself a last time before they'd resurface and meet up with the Argo II again to participate in the war. As much as he was looking forward to seeing the sun again – what an odd thing to say for a son of Hades, really – and to hold his sister in his arms again, it was also a little nice not to have to share Percy with anyone. No greedy Olympians, no Stolls stealing Percy, no Annabeth to demand his time, no one at all to demand his attention aside from Nico. It was a very egotistical thing to enjoy, Nico knew that, but then again his father was the one who literally trapped his wife in the underworld so he'd not have to share her attention either. Guiding Percy inside the cave, Nico rested both his hands on Percy's hips.

"Let's... recharge you", offered Nico with a large, hungry grin on his lips.

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes. Sure, it was an easy and effective way to strengthen himself and he was rather grateful to Aphrodite for her blessing, for it had probably already saved him a couple times since leaving New Rome, but it was an entirely too easy excuse for his lovers to get horny. Then again, his mere presence seemed to be all the excuse they needed to get horny. Greedy hands tugged on Percy's clothes and left him bare and pressed against the cave wall within moments. Nico's hands grasped Percy's wrists tightly, pinning him hard against the wall. Percy shuddered at the feeling of being trapped by his lover. They both knew if Percy wanted, he could easily flip them over and have Nico helpless on the ground. As things were, Percy utterly enjoyed himself.

"Ah. It appears I arrived just in time."

Nico growled from where he had Percy's jugular between his teeth. "Really? _Really_? We have been running around Tartarus for days now and _now_ that we're so short of being free, you decide to grace us with your company, Thanatos? How come? Did the gods finally decide to free their favorite little lover after all and abandon their 'no interference' policy?"

The couple that had been in the middle of making out turned to face the amused looking death god who was flapping his wings a couple times. "There was never a question about helping Perseus. Olympus is quite conform on that. But, as you may remember, the gods have been a bit... troubled lately. Thanks to your son, things have slowly sorted out. Plans have been made to corner Gaia and fight alongside the demigods, for only the union between gods and demigods can slay the Giants. And I am here to ensure the two of you get out of here unharmed. Now, if Percy wants to show his gratefulness for that with that... very alluring body of his, I would not object at all."

Percy couldn't help but giggle a little bit at that. Well, he couldn't quite blame Thanatos. When Percy walked in on two of his lovers making out, it was very hard not to just jump in on the fun. Not that he had ever tried to fight off the urge to join in. Looking at Thanatos from half-lid eyes, Percy motioned for the bewinged god to come hither. Thanatos eagerly obeyed.

"It's been a little while since I last got doubled", hummed Percy intrigued, licking his lips. "I'm sure you two underworld boys can share, can't you? Share me, mh?"

"I think I proved already how willing I am to share you", huffed Nico, slapping Percy's flank once.

"Ah", yelped Percy. "Damn tease. Not now, I don't need to be sore all over when we fight."

"When we get back to having peace", promised Nico, kissing along Percy's neck. "For now, sex."

Thanatos hummed in agreement, running his fingers over Percy's thighs as they adjusted their stance to Percy was trapped between his two lovers. Nico's hands found their way back to Percy's ass, squeezing it tightly and pulling his cheeks apart so Thanatos had better access to his tight entrance. The death god was quick and eager as he prepared their Sea Prince, thrusting in sharp, short motions with his fingers deep, deep into the tightness. Automatically, Percy wrapped his legs around Nico's waist for support, Nico holding onto his thighs tightly, sure to leave hand-shaped bruises by the end of this session. Nico and Percy were kissing feverishly, while Thanatos left bite-marks and hickeys all over Percy's shoulders and neck, as though he wanted to leave a message.

"Would you like to go first, son of Hades?", asked Thanatos, raising one eyebrow.

Thanatos held onto Percy's waist to help guiding the boy onto the hard dick of the Italian. Percy moaned as he sunk onto the hardness, tilting his head down to bite along Nico's collarbone hungrily. They barely took a minute to rest once Nico was fully inside Percy before Thanatos positioned his dick at the tightly spread ring of muscles. It already looked so full and at its limits with Nico's dick inside, yet Thanatos knew there was more than enough room to pleasure him too. It was quite the tight fit and took some adjusting and slow pushing before Thanatos found his way inside. Percy whimpered pathetically at the too full feeling, the extreme stretch of two dicks inside of him – Thanatos was his largest lover and Nico ranked rather high up there too, actually. Even though physically speaking, the two years younger Italian wasn't the tallest or broadest, but his cock-size was above all other demigodly lovers Percy had and even outranked some of his godly lovers. Nico cooed at him softly, kissing his cheeks and nose and lips soothingly until Percy was used to the feeling. It still burned a bit as they both started moving inside him, one pushing in as the other pulled out and then repeating the action in reverse. They were both rather merciless, fucking him hard to an inch of his life. While Nico was holding onto him, Thanatos started jerking him off. The god's black wings tenderly caressed Percy's sides, tickling him and making him shudder in a pleasant way. Percy tried to arch into every loving touch, every hot piece of flesh that touched him and seemed to set his very skin on fire with lust. All he could to was moan as the sensations assaulted him from too many sides to react at all. He could only unfold under their cunning touches. And somehow, there was still this thrill of being in the most dangerous place of the world and being fucked by both, a death god and a death god to be. Craning his neck enough to capture Thanatos' lips in a hot kiss, he came all over Nico's stomach and chest. Thanatos ran a finger through the mess, causing Nico to shudder at the touch, before lifting the finger up to Percy's lips.

"You made quite the mess, my dear", whispered Thanatos darkly. "You should clean it up again."

"Only if the two of you follow my example and also make a mess", challenged Percy cheekily.

"Hard not to, what with you tightening up like that", grunted Nico.

He grasped Percy's neck and smashed their lips together in a hot and borderline painful kiss as he came deep inside the Sea Prince, soon followed by Thanatos. Percy's body was wrecked by a violent shudder at the delicious feeling of being filled with his lovers' essence like that. Nico slid down the cave wall to rest on the ground, no longer able to hold his own and Percy's weight like that. Thanatos gripped Percy's hip in a bruising manner as he pulled out of Percy and then proceeded to pull Percy off of Nico. He used his other hand to push Percy's head down against Nico's chest in quite the demanding manner. Nico barked out a laugh at that and patted Percy's hair in a praising manner as the son of Poseidon started to obediently lick him clean.

"Such a good boy", cooed Nico teasingly. "We should get you a collar, leash and bowl, mh?"

"Maybe when we're free", offered Percy, smirking against Nico's sixpack ass he licked it clean.

"For now, you both should rest", ordered Thanatos and rolled over to rest beside Nico. "Come."

Percy hummed pleased and snuggled up to them both, closing his eyes to rest for a moment.

/flashback|dream\

_Every one of his lovers knew that there was one thing he enjoyed even far more than sex. It was when his lovers took the time to simply lay with him after sex. Dionysus had one spread hand resting on Percy's chest, holding him down, hands tied by the vines decorating the Wine God's bedroom. They were both out of breath as Dionysus was just in the middle of finishing inside of him, thrusts hard and sharp and deep, bed squealing beneath them as Dionysus came hard. Percy's own cum was already staining his own stomach, together with what remained of the wine Dionysus had drunk from his navel before. Percy yelped a little as the vines lifted him up and carried him over to rest right beside Dionysus, to fit perfectly into the god's arm. Dionysus snapped his fingers and other vines brought him a bowl and sponge. Grinning softly to himself, Percy hid his face in Dionysus' neck while the god tenderly cleaned Percy's torso with one hand, the other hand carding through Percy's hair in a soothing, nearly lulling way. Percy made this content, little sound that Nico so teasingly claimed to be purring which Percy denied to this very day._

" _I do enjoy you most after sex", mused Dionysus, pleased with how clean Percy was and thus putting the bowl and the sponge away. "You're very docile and tame. It's a pleasant change from your constant back-talking and cheeky attitude. Very appreciated indeed, Perseus."_

_Percy's grin spread some more. He did enjoy it immensely when Dionysus called him by his actual name. And he also liked when the normally so mean camp director would admit to enjoying cuddles with Percy. Even though he didn't call it that. Dionysus grasped Percy's chin and tilted his head to the side so Percy could see the plates the vines had brought them. Cheese, salami and grapes, along with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Dionysus knew the best how to feed him after sex. It was always like a little picnic in bed. Licking his lips, Percy eagerly opened his mouth for a grape._

" _Lazy, greedy, little demigod", grunted Dionysus, yet he instantly obeyed and started feeding him._

" _You know you love spoiling me", replied Percy with a nonchalant shrug._

_Dionysus refrained from answering, instead he put another grape into Percy's mouth and glared._

/flashback|end\

When Percy woke up, he had an oddly warm feeling deep inside himself, knowing it came from the little dream. He longed to feel that way again. Safe, content and being cherished in the safety of an actual bed. As much as he had enjoyed making fun of the gods for trying to spoil him at every corner, right about now, he would love to simply be spoiled for a little while, not to worry about anything, least of all a war. As he sat up, he stretched and looked around. Nico was already getting dressed and as he noticed Percy laid awake in Thanatos' arms, he threw Percy his clothes.

"Come on, time to go back to the others", stated Nico with a playful smile. "Time to go home."

"And... how are we going to do that?", questioned Percy as he started to get dressed himself.

"Tartarus will not let you go that easily. I'm afraid my cousin is not that... lenient", replied Thanatos smoothly. "There are monsters and Titans gathering at the Doors of Death. I can easily let you out, but the obstacle will be to fight all of them off. You're mere demigods, you do not stand a chance against a primeval god like Tartarus. _I_ will distract him, Damasen and... Bob will take care of those blocking the Doors of Death and you two will sneak out while you can."

Percy looked doubtful, not wanting his friends endangered, but Thanatos smiled at him reassuringly as though he knew it was going to be fine. Well then, this was their ticket out o this hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, the next chapter will already be the last chapter of this installment of the series! Jack and Percy will finally be reunited as the Argo II arrives to pick Percy and Nico up! There will be tears! Of joy, obviously.
> 
> I currently find myself in the rare situation of having a regular updating schedule - Wednesdays and Saturdays. This Wednesday, I'll be updating "Percy Jackson, Ambassador of Hades"!


	7. How Jack Meets his Mother

_Chapter 7: How Jack Meets his Mother_

Jack was staring wide-eyed up at the ceiling, heart hammering in his chest. No, wait, the hammering were fists against the locked door. Squeezing his eyes as shut as possible, Jack clutched Diocletian's scepter to his chest. It wasn't been that he had meant to say it out loud, it wasn't even that he had meant to _have_ those feelings. Everything was so, so, so new to him – everything he saw and heard and felt. After all, he was only a few months old, technically. Only a teenager for a couple weeks.

"Jack, honey? Can I come in so we could talk?", asked Annabeth as she knocked on the door.

Great, so Reyna and Jason told Annabeth and send her? What did the daughter of logic knew about love? Then again, what did a boy like Jack knew about love? Groaning, he turned onto his side and curled together around the stupid scepter he had gotten from Cupid. Surely his mom would have done better today. Or his dads. Probably anyone would have faced Cupid's challenge better.

The door clicked open and Annabeth entered, followed by Rachel. Jack pouted.

"What do you want?", asked Jack with a frown as the two girls sat down with him.

"We're your mom's oldest friends, well, aside from Grover, but he was too busy blushing and stuttering, so I guess this conversation isn't or him", chuckled Annabeth amused.

"I don't want to talk!", groaned Jack and hid his face under the pillow.

"Honey, we _should_ talk about this", advised Rachel and caressed his hair. "You went on a quest with Jason and Reyna. You faced the god Cupid. He... made you admit something that Reyna and Jason said seemed to really make you... upset. Now, will you tell us a bit more."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and took a slightly shaky breath. "I just want you all to like me! But it's all a lot and I feel under so many... expectations. But then there's Arion, who doesn't expect _anything_ from me. He's just nice and kind and sweet to me and listening to me. And I really, really like him _a lot_. But... uh... h—he's a... horse. And the way I understand it, that's not... I... Hera always judged mom for liking boys, for liking so... many. I don't want you to judge me for liking Ari... I just... I—I just wanna be loved... What if mom doesn't..."

"Hey now, the _last_ person to ever judge is Percy", interrupted Annabeth seriously. "Granted... dating a horse is... Ah, but then again, you _are_ a god. There have been more weird things happening in the old stories of the gods. All your fathers have had their slightly odd... relationships and flings. We may be worried about you and a bit... surprised, but... We're not going to judge you."

"After all, you can _talk_ to horses. They're probably not much different from humans to you children of the sea. Especially so for you, I mean, you literally met us humans on the same conditions and at the same time as you met the horses", chimed Rachel with an encouraging smile.

Jack stuck his head out of the pillow, looking doubtful. "And... mom would really not... judge?"

"Not Percy, not ever", promised Annabeth with a kind smile.

/break\

When Jack climbed down into the stables, the different horses whined displeased. Tempest, Blackjack and Scipio backed off, making sounds as though they were offended. Jack ducked his head, clutching the scepter closer. He hadn't put it aside once since getting it, still trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with it. How it was supposed to help him get his mom back.

" _I heard you were on a fancy, little quest, little mare_ ", whined Arion and nudged him.

Jack jumped slightly and turned to the beautiful peanut-colored stallion. The only one to _not_ avoid him. Though he didn't hold it against them, he most likely reeked of death right now, what with him trying to focus on the Hades-side of his powers. Horses didn't like death, but it didn't seem to bother Arion at all. The speedster laid down and grasped Jack's shirt to pull him down with him. Yelping, the young god collapsed against the horse. Arion whined pleased, nudging Jack's face.

"W—Well... y—yeah...", nodded Jack slowly and showed off the scepter. "Got this out of it."

" _Weird sex-toy_ ", commented Arion confused. " _But I could get down to that._ "

Jack's face turned beet-red. "I—It's a _scepter_! Oh my gosh, I start understanding why everyone always calls you a perv, Ari! Stop it! That's not an appropriate topic for conversation!"

Arion howled in laughter, shaking his head before nudging Jack. " _You're cute when you're funny._ "

Jack's blush took a more decent pink turn as he settled more comfortably against Arion. "Can we go over this together? Auntie Annie told me their plans to free mom and daddy Nico, but I'm... not sure... if I'm, well... good for it? Or what exactly I'm supposed to do..."

" _You'll do great, Jacksie_ ", said Arion with a light nudge. " _Tell me, I'll listen._ "

Jack offered a small, happy smile at that and snuggled up to the speedster.

/break\

Travis and Connor stood tall, side by side, as they walked on into the Necromanteion. The House of Hades. It truly was a vacation villa worthy of their creepy uncle. Not the entire crew was going down that particular rabbit hole; most remained above grounds to guard, ready to defend and fight against the monsters emerging, while others stayed on board of the ship. Will, Kayla and Austin, having everything set to tend to the wounded once this battle was over. Nyssa and Jake, ready to cut the ship loose and fly off at a moment's notice, others on posts to defend the ship if needed, to watch out. Octavian, Grover, Malcolm, Ella and Rachel were already trying to smooth out their plans, to figure out where to go from here. They needed to be ready to continue on their quest once Nico and Percy were back with them. Going down to the Doors of Death were the Stolls, Jason, Thalia, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Piper, Annabeth, Tyson, Lou and Katie. It was up to Hazel and Katie to guide their small army through the tunnels and further down below the Earth.

Before their descending, they had eaten barley cake, made with love by their local witch. They were also looking up to Lou to work her magic down there. She had received her mother Hecate's blessing to fight in her name against Clytius, the giant awaiting them at the Doors of Death.

Not that the rest of their team would be any less busy. This was, after all, the final battle before the peak of the war. The battle they had to win before it would all unfold.

"Are you ready to summon some Roman legions?", asked Jason lightly, clasping Jack's shoulder.

"I—I... uh... guess so?", shrugged Jack with a nervous frown, lifting his scepter.

/Tartarus\

Percy's knuckles were white as he held onto Nico's shoulder. The two of them were facing the one who could easily be called the most evil of them all. Tartarus himself. And damn, he was creepy.

"So you are the little plaything of the gods?", asked the primordial god intrigued.

"Well, I suppose we could also solve this by you spreading your legs", offered Thanatos.

"I... think I'll pass", muttered Percy and shuddered, linking his fingers with Nico. "I like creepy to a certain degree, but this surpasses even my tastes. Listen, Tarty, we just wanna get out of... you. Huh. First time I ever said _that_. Wait. This doesn't work like digestion, right? We're not coming out..."

"Percy, please stop talking, love", requested Nico and rolled his eyes. "Thanatos?"

The dark-skinned god smirked and came to stand tall and proud between the demigods and Tartarus. "If you'd please, I will be your opponent here. Let's keep this between us primeval gods."

"Let's not drag the kids into this?", snarled Tartarus viciously.

Percy wasn't pleased, he kept staring over at Thanatos. He was a fighter, he never turned his back. But Nico's grip slipped to grasp his wrist and pull him along, nearly violently so. Tartarus could not be defeated. There was no defeating the personification of hell itself. The best that could be done was holding him off, but Nico and Percy could hardly do that while simultaneously sneaking out.

"Come on, Thanatos, Bob and Damasen can handle this. Jack is waiting for us", whispered Nico.

And with that, Nico had Percy's full attention. Turning to his lover, Percy nodded determined.

/break\

Jack stood in front of the Doors of Death, eyes trained on them. Every second now. Every second. His mom and his dad Nico would return to him every second now. He could hear the battle going on around him, but since they had so many well-trained demigods with them, they were more than capable to handle themselves. Clarisse was one mean general, Tyson could thanks to his heritage really pack a punch, Lou was the perfect match for Clytius together with her mother Hecate. Then there were Reyna and Jason – the perfect praetors, ordering the dead soldiers Jack had summoned around to fight the monsters slipping from the Doors of Death.

"Well, this looks like they don't need us at all..."

Jack and the two closest to him – Travis and Connor, because someone had to watch over their little fledgling and see to Nico and Percy as soon as they would emerge – turned toward the doors. There, in the doorway, stood Nico di Angelo, one arm wrapped around Percy's waist, holding onto the savior of Olympus. While Jack stood frozen in place, eyes fixed on the form of his mother, Connor and Travis bolted forward, engulfing their lovers in tight embraces and peppering their faces with affectionate kisses. Percy laughed softly, trying to push Connor off, just to be smothered by Travis as Connor moved on to Nico. They only took a few seconds to be affectionate, knowing how dangerous the situation they were in was, knowing their priorities.

"Okay, what do you you need us to do?", asked Nico, pushing Travis off his neck.

"You, we need to save for after the battle", grunted Travis against Nico's pulse. "You gotta shadow-travel us outta here, because... I start thinking this whole construct won't last many more attacks."

Percy smiled absentmindedly as he scanned the area to see who could need his help. His smile froze in place as his eyes caught Jack, just standing there and staring at Percy like Bambi at the hunter. Riptide, which he had been twirling in his hand since exiting the doors, fell onto the floor.

"J—Jackie...", whispered Percy, blinking in slow-motion.

"Right. And _you_ go and coddle the baby", stated Connor amused, giving Percy a slight push.

Percy took a stumbling step before heading straight to Jack. The boy still looked as though he had no idea what to do or say or even how to breath. Not that Percy knew any more. He just acted on instinct. As soon as he stood right in front of Jack, he wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him into the tightest hug possible. Jack hiccuped as though this hug was the okay sign for him. He clawed his fingers into Percy's shirt and returned the hug as eagerly.

"M—Mom", mumbled Jack between sobs. "I missed you so much. I wanted to hug you for so, so, so long now. I—I did what you and dad Nico wanted me to do, I stayed with the crew and I listened to aunt Annabeth and I did my best, I swear! I wanna make you proud, mom."

Percy laughed, a strangled sound, as he buried his face in Jack's neck. "You make me proud by just... just being _here_. All you did. Escaping a—and finding me and... and now this... I'm so proud of you, Jackie. You're a great boy, you really are. I love you, Jackie."

Around them, time went on. The fight went on. Though once Lou and Hecate beat Clytius' ass, things came to a soon end. As Clarisse and Frank cut free the Doors of Death and Hecate left again, the instability of the cave became more apparent. Everyone gathered close by to Jack and Percy.

"Okay, okay, as much as I'm happy for the both of you, we need to move this party", interrupted Annabeth, grasping Percy and pulling him off his son. "Good to see you, seaweed brain."

"Hey, wise girl", whispered Percy with a half-smile, pulling her into a brief hug. "Thanks for taking care of my son while I was, well, on vacation with Nico. And for taking care of my boys."

Annabeth chuckled and rolled her eyes before turning to Nico. "Can you bring us all out of here?"

"I'm powerful and I'm good, but not _that_ good", grunted Nico as he looked around.

"I—I can do it!", exclaimed Jack. "I mean, I'm a _god_. I can totally transport us all. I think. You just have to all hold hands so I don't, uh, lose anyone?"

Percy smiled fondly and grabbed Jack's hand, squeezing it softly. "I'll never let go again."

/break\

Everyone was pretty much sprawled out all over the Argo II. Those more seriously injured were in the infirmary, with the children of Apollo taking care of them. Katie, Piper and Rachel jumped in as part-time nurses, because leaving everything to Will, Kayla and Austin was a bit too much. Others, only mildly injured ones, were resting in their respective cabins. Seeing as the biggest space they had was on deck, most were gathered there so their crew could talk about plans.

Percy sat with his arms wrapped around Jack's waist, the boy completely exhausted after summoning the army of Roman ghosts and transporting them all back to the ship. Jack's head was resting against Percy's chest as he slept peacefully with the sound of his mother's beating heart. Percy occasionally combed his fingers through Jack's hair and kissing the top of his head. The closest to him were Nico, Travis, Connor, Jason and Octavian, sitting in a kind of half-circle around Percy. Leo sat between Frank and Hazel, very close to Jason and Octavian. Though of course Leo understood why they wanted to be close to Percy after all of this.

"So, you took care of my boy, Leo?", asked Percy with a grin.

"Uhm, well, he needed someone and he kinda reminded me of, well, myself", shrugged Leo.

"Thanks", whispered Percy with the kindest smile.

Leo blushed and ducked his head to hide the proud grin. Frank ruffled his curls as though he knew exactly what Leo was thinking, which did not help Leo's embarrassment. Percy chuckled amused.

"Okay, so... What are we going to do next?", asked Nico from where he was being squished between Travis and Connor. "And can you two _stop_ it now? I've been to Tartarus before and I lived. So stop acting like overly attached weirdos, or I swear I'll kick the both of you."

"Yeah, you went to Tartarus. Twice. We have a lot of touching to make up for", grunted Travis.

"Can't you do the touching with Percy?", complained Nico annoyed.

"Keep me out of this", chimed Percy with a large grin, getting a bit more comfortable from where he was sitting half on Jason and Octavian. "I think this is a good deal so far."

"To get back on topic", interrupted Annabeth with a stern glare. "We're going to continue our way to the original Olympus to stop Gaia from rising."

"Well, that's enough work as it is. Not like we need any distractions or anything", muttered Reyna.

"You mean like a war between Greeks and Romans because a cute, little Latino attacked New Rome?", inquired Hazel playfully, kissing Leo's cheek.

"Yeah, like that wouldn't have been a waste of resources and time", snorted Octavian annoyed.

"How are we going to beat Gaia?", asked Percy, interrupting the conversation.

Everyone turned to him, a little surprised that the Big Question came from their local seaweed brain, of all people. Annabeth's eyes softened as she looked at her best friend. He was protectively holding onto Jack, in a way only a mother truly could. There was a hardness to his eyes, one that came from the past months of hardship and the travels through Tartarus. But in the center of his eyes was still that kind softness that Annabeth knew and recognized as _Percy_. Everything he had been through in the past half year had forced him to grow up.

"With the help of the gods, hopefully", replied Annabeth with a sigh.

"Actually, we were hoping you could use your... charms on them", added Malcolm off-handedly.

"My charms?", asked Percy slightly amused. "Well, if they still want me to move in with them, they should help take care of our... giant-infestation first, so their cooperation would be... good."

"The fact aside that we _literally_ need the gods' help", grunted Octavian and rolled his eyes while running his fingers over Percy's temples. "We already managed to somehow work out a cooperation between Greeks and Romans, so why not work another miracle?"

"Miracles are what I double in", hummed Percy and kissed Octavian's hand.

"Percy Jackson, god of miracles. Has a ring to it", hummed Nico fondly.

There was a stretch of silence as everyone reminisced on their own. Leo stood to go and help Jake steering the Argo II so their sailing would go a little smoother, since Jake too was exhausted. Piper emerged from below deck and immediately found her girlfriends to sit with Reyna and Annabeth. It was an exhausted and lazy moment, the feeling of post-battle euphoria slowly ebbing to leave only the exhaustion and the numbness of having fought yet another life-threatening fight. The feeling of having risked their lives to save the world yet again. But there was also something else, something foreboding and dark. The pressure of knowing that the battle they had just fought was nothing compared to what they could expect in Athens. The big showdown.

"Will they do it?", asked Jason a little concerned and serious. "The gods. Will they help?"

"Let's phrase it like that; if they don't, the world is gonna go 'boom' and I somehow doubt that's in the gods' interests", snorted Leo, waving his arms around a little.

"Point to the firebug", agreed Piper with a slight nod of her head.

"Are we going to do it though?", asked Percy softly. "Are we going to be able to save the world? _Again_? Against a force stronger than the Titans even?" Percy winced as a shoe hit him. "Ouch."

"Stop it", grunted Annabeth, also loosening her other shoe in a quite threatening manner. "Pessimism does _not_ suit you. Please leave the brooding up to Nico."

Nico huffed and glared before sighing. "She's right though. Doubtful isn't your style."

"Well, being the damsel in distress who gets abducted by a crazy goddess wasn't my style either", offered Percy with a glare. "I'm just saying, life doesn't always turn out the way you _want_ it to."

At this, his eyes found Jack's sleeping form, a sadness filling his sea-green eyes. A nearly collective sigh went through their round. True, life had been beating Percy up pretty badly and after everything, he probably had a right to doubt, though it was the last thing they needed.

"Sure we'll win. Have you met me?", huffed Leo with bravado, pointing at all of himself. "I mean, I could probably take out Gaia all on my own, but I'll let you guys help a bit." That at least helped to lighten the mood, making some of them laugh softly. "See? They all know it's true. Now, rather tell me, Percy, what's the grand plan once we successfully sang a lullaby to Gaia and got her back to sleep? I've heard the whole godhood-deal from the Titan War still on the table?"

Changing topic, talking about brighter things. Good thinking. Annabeth was mildly impressed.

"Yeah", nodded Percy, relaxing a little. "I declined back then, because, well, I'm sixteen. I wanted to finish school, living out my teens with my mom and with everyone at camp. But... after everything that happened... I missed half a year at school. I don't want to repeat it. I don't... I don't really feel safe. I want the _power_ to protect myself. And Jack. And then there's Jack – he's a god. It would be best to raise him on Olympus. But I don't really know about getting a room at the palace, I mean... maybe something own? A house that Annie could design for me?"

"Oh yeah, some grand little palace for the lover of Olympus", chuckled Thalia.

"Oh, oh, oh! We could get like a neon sign, saying _House of Love_ or something!", exclaimed Leo.

Percy smiled a little, tilting his head. "House of Love, huh? I like that."

Percy leaned back and listened to the developing conversation. It was good to be back. They had a lot to do, but seeing them all together, Percy started to believe they could do it. And once the war was one, he could maybe build that house of love and get to raise Jack properly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it for this story. The next and last installment of the "Lover of Olympus"-series is going to be "The Queen of Olympus". It will NOT be a rewrite of "The Blood of Olympus", because, well, literally the only parts of that book that I liked were the Reyco-broments and seeing as there's no Greek-Roman-war and they're not in dire need to travel with an elderly goat, that's not even gonna be part of this universe (the fact aside that they already are bros here). It'll mainly eclipse on the war and focus on what got too short a deal in the book; the after the war part. So, look forward to a coronation, godhoods being granted, tons of smut and of course a solution for our little problem with Jack!
> 
> Next update on Wednesday won't be a regular story update, because I'm looking forward to wrapping up a oneshot by then - "The Gypsy and the Gentleman", a fluffy and smutty piece on businessman!Nico, who falls utterly in love with street-dancer!Percy!

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised in my DeviantArt journal, have more Lover of Olympus for Christmas!
> 
> The story is split between the arcs/POVs of Nico and Percy in Tartarus, Jack and the crew doing their war-thingy and the gods learning about Jack and remembering their favorite moments with Percy (which means the only god/Percy action in here will happen in flashback, since Percy is kinda stuck in Tartarus).
> 
> The next chapter will focus on Nico and Percy in Tartarus, meeting Bob and Damasen and sneaking a little naughty-time in. Also, talking about Jack and what happened while they were apart.


End file.
